Veronica mon Amour
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Introduction, développement et conclusion de la mise au point de l'armure Mark 44, nom de code Veronica (aussi connu sous le nom de Hulkbuster) et de l'évolution de la relation entre Bruce Banner et Tony Stark. Pré-Age of Ultron, Slash.
1. Introduction

**Note :** Je suis allé voir Age of Ultron. Deux fois. Dans la même journée... Et j'y retourne avec ma famille la semaine prochaine. I have issues.

Et donc évidemment me revoilà sur un de mes pairings préférés ! Bon, sans spoiler le film a foutu le bordel dans mes ships. M'enfin si nous autre slasheuse étions découragé par le canon ce site serait à moitié mort.

Ce premier chapitre est un peu court, les autres seront plus long et plus gay. Il y aura une explication pour le nom Veronica, je suppose, mais pas pour le titre de cette fic. Aucune explication. Enjoy !

**/!\ Spoiler léger pour le film Avengers Age of Ultron** (rien de plus que la bande annonce cela dit). Se passe avant le film.

* * *

**Veronica Mon Amour  
**

* * *

**Introduction**

« Nan. »

Bruce Banner ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Respirer, c'était la clé. D'une manière tout à fait remarquable, Tony Stark parvenait à l'irriter comme personne ne pouvait le faire : dans l'indifférence totale de l'Autre. Tony pouvait être énervant, frustrant et borné au point de donner envie au docteur de frapper sa tête contre un mur, mais cette frustration, cette colère restait la sienne propre. Cette pensée aurait pu être réconfortante si elle ne lui donnait pas envie de… eh bien, de frapper sa tête contre un mur. Ou celle de Tony d'ailleurs, cela ferait aussi l'affaire.

« Tony, pourrais-tu être un peu raisonnable, juste pour cette fois ?

-Nope. Pas envie. C'est une idée stupide et surtout, inutile.

-C'est juste… au cas où. Par sécurité.

-On n'a pas besoin de ça. »

C'était bien la cinquième ou sixième fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation, mot pour mot à peu de chose près. Bruce retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer avec un coin de sa chemise, un geste qu'il faisait sans y penser quand il était nerveux, tendu, incertain, ou sur le point de donner un coup de tête à quelqu'un.

« Ecoute, Tony… j'apprécie ta confiance envers moi et… l'Autre. Mais ton optimisme relève de l'inconscience. Peu importe les progrès que je fais et toute la bonne volonté du monde, il y aura toujours un risque – toujours, insista-t-il pour empêcher Tony de protester, que je perde la tête. Je ne sais pas, si l'un de nous est blessé, ou si un autre cinglé décide de se remettre à la manipulation mentale, ou qu'en sais-je encore, c'est une éventualité à laquelle je veux être préparé.

-N'est-ce pas le cas pour le reste de l'équipe alors? » demanda Tony. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et son expression disait clairement « j'ai raison tu as tort ». « N'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait se retrouver sous influence, comme Barton. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on va fabriquer une enceinte de confinement pour le Captain ou… ou une boite à outils blindée pour le marteau de Blondie ? »

Bruce ne répondit rien. C'était… un argument recevable. Les membres des Avengers étaient des dangers en eux-mêmes, de par leur puissance. Aucun n'était aussi facilement provoqué que Bruce, mais aucun n'était non plus à l'abri d'une corruption ou d'une manipulation forcée.

« Une boite à outils ? » dit-il plutôt que de répondre, avec un faible sourire.

« Oui, bon, j'ai dit ça comme ça. Même si ce serait hilarant.

-Encore faudrait-il parvenir à lui faire mettre son précieux marteau dedans, vu qu'aucun de nous ne peut le soulever. »

Ils rirent un peu, faisant retomber une partie de la tension qui planait sur le laboratoire, même si rien n'était résolu. Bruce avait néanmoins une autre approche au problème qui avait une chance de faire céder son ami.

« Tu as raison. Tu as raison, d'accord ? » Bruce donna un coup léger dans l'épaule de Tony pour l'empêcher de se vanter. « Je préfèrerais aussi me dire que c'est inutile, que tout est sous contrôle, et que de toute façon on ne peut pas parer à toutes les éventualités. Peut-être que c'est inutile, peut-être même qu'on y arrivera pas – même si à nous deux, ce serait étonnant. Alors… fais-le juste… pour moi. Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. Ça me rassurera, de savoir qu'il existe un moyen de m'arrêter si les choses dérapent. Tant mieux si on n'a jamais à s'en servir. »

Bruce fit un effort pour soutenir le regard de Tony, pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Finalement, Tony soupira bruyamment.

« C'est de devoir… Enfin, construire une armure contre toi… »

Bruce sourit doucement, touché par les réticences de son ami.

« Fait-le plutôt pour moi, d'accord ? Je serais plus tranquille vraiment. De savoir que si quelque chose arrive… Que je ne me perdrais pas, que tu… me ramèneras. Chez moi, chez nous, enfin, à… ici. »

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre Tony, et agréablement, ce qui n'était pas si fréquent.

« Tu veux dire que tu veux, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux rester pour de bon ? Habiter ici ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Ils étaient ridicules tous les deux, à hésiter, incapable de s'exprimer simplement. Bruce hocha la tête.

« Pour sûr ? »

Plusieurs mois après New York, il semblait toujours s'attendre à ce que Bruce disparaisse tout simplement sans laisser de trace. Et oui, Bruce y avait songé, surtout au début, mais il ne serait jamais parti sans dire au revoir. Et maintenant…

Il regarda Tony, plein d'espoir et essayant de le cacher. Maintenant il n'avait plus envie de partir. Vraiment pas.

« Aussi sûr que je ne le serais jamais, je suppose. Je ne vais pas te laisser travailler tout seul sur une super amure anti-Hulk. » affirma-t-il avec un sourire. C'était exactement la chose à dire, parce qu'apparemment travailler avec Bruce sur une super armure équivalait à Noël avant l'heure, si le docteur se fiait à l'excitation enfantine affichée sur le visage de son ami.

« JARVIS ? Démarrage d'un nouveau projet, nom de code… »

Tony fit une pause et se tourna vers Bruce qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur, confus par sa soudaine hésitation.

« Il va falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose de plus cool que super-armure anti-Hulk. JARVIS, nouveau projet, nom de code : trouver un nom de code cool pour le projet « super armure anti-Hulk ». Note les propositions.

-Je vous écoute, monsieur » répondit l'IA dont le ton très formel paraissait ridicule au vu de la situation.

Bruce ne put retenir un rire ravi, charmé. Tony répondit avec un large sourire idiot, avant de lui demander aussi sérieusement que possible, d'un air presque solennel :

« Alors ? J'attends tes idées. »

Peut-être que tout se passerait bien, en fin de compte.


	2. 1-Thèse, 1-1-Fond

**Note :** je sais que dans le canon Tony a fabriqué des Hulkbusters même avant de rencontrer Bruce, et qu'il en a fourni à l'armée. Mais j'ai pas envie, je suis plutôt les films du coup, et je fais ce que je veux. J'ai beaucoup plus d'idée que prévues pour ce truc, donc il y aura au moins 9 chapitres en tout. Le prochain est même déjà écrit, youpi ! Et j'avais dit que je trouverais une explication (surement très con) au nom Veronica, ça aura son propre chapitre bientôt. Si vous avez des suggestions d'ailleurs, allez-y, j'en parlerais ^^

* * *

**Veronica Mon Amour**

* * *

**1- Thèse**

**1-1. Fond**

« Bon, on en est à quatre fonctions principales : confinement, évacuation, auto-réparation…

-Et combat, » acheva Bruce, un sourcil haussé. « C'est censé être la fonction principale, Tony.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi » répondit Tony comme si, effectivement, ce n'était pas la chose la plus logique qui soit. « Si tu nous pètes un câble en pleine ville, il vaudra mieux évacuer avant d'engager le combat. Éviter les dégâts matériels, les pertes, tout ça. C'est logique, non ? »

Comme presqu'à chaque fois que Tony ouvrait la bouche, Bruce ne put retenir un sourire. L'ingénieur avait beau avoir fini par accepter le projet, il ne manquait aucune occasion de rappeler ce qu'il en pensait réellement. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne s'y consacrait pas avec soin : déjà parce que, technologiquement parlant, c'était un challenge qui excitait l'inventeur, et aussi parce que, pour toutes ses réticences, Tony avait réaffirmé plus d'une fois que, si cela comptait autant pour Bruce, il s'y plierait volontiers. Contrairement à ce que sa réputation laissait à penser, Tony était capable d'être tout à fait attentionné et considéré.

« Bon, parlons boutique. Même s'il faut considérer une certaine puissance de feu, je pense que tes petits tête-à-tête avec l'armée ont prouvé que ce n'était pas la meilleure méthode contre notre ami vert. Le combat au corps à corps est encore la meilleure façon de se mesurer à lui.

-A quoi tu penses ? Un membre spécial de l'Iron Legion ? »

Bruce n'était pas doué pour masquer ses sentiments. La violence permanente du tourbillon de ses émotions affleurait à la surface de son esprit, se reflétait toujours dans son langage corporel, son expression et son regard. Aussi, même s'il se détourna pour échapper au regard scrutateur de son ami, son malaise était évident.

Tony sourit. Il était heureux à cet instant de n'être pas aussi dense et insensible qu'on le prétendait.

« Non. Je pensais plutôt à une armure personnelle. Un complément d'armure même, qui serait compatible avec l'armure d'Iron Man. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de pouvoir y avoir facilement accès. Ce sera largement plus facile à contrôler, et…

-Et il n'y que toi qui serait à même de la manier, » termina Bruce. Il faisait beaucoup cela ces derniers temps, finir les phrases et les idées farfelues de l'ingénieur, toujours avec cette incrédulité, toujours surpris par l'audace et l'imprévisibilité de l'homme. Tony acquiesça avec un sourire gêné. Il détourna le regard en se grattant la nuque, signe d'une nervosité peu fréquente dont Bruce, lui, était souvent témoin – bien plus que n'importe qui, sans doute.

« Écoute, puisqu'on fait tout ça pour être sûr de te garder avec nous, je préfère que ce soit comme ça. Aucuns risques que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains, hein ? Ou que ce soit utiliser à mauvaise escient, à condition que tu me fasses confiance pour juger de sa nécessité. C'est logique, non ? Comme ça Veronica reste sous notre contrôle, hm ? »

Bruce songea avec affection que décidément, pour toute sa propension à mettre les pieds dans le plat et à pousser les gens à bout comme personne, Tony était capable d'être incroyablement prévenant. Bien sûr, ses arguments se tenaient, mais ils étaient aussi tout à fait irrecevables et facile à contrer. Bruce aurait pu trouver un millier de raison pour laquelle c'était idiot : et si Tony était compromis lui aussi ? Et s'il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité d'être Iron Man au pire moment, et si, et si ? Mais ce n'est pas ça qui comptait. Tony avait surement songé à cela après coup. Tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'est que Bruce craignait l'ingérence et la capture de Hulk presque autant qu'il craignait le monstre lui-même.

C'était idiot de sa part vraiment, puéril et déraisonnable. C'est lui qui avait demandé à Tony de fabriquer de quoi restreindre l'Autre en cas de besoin, et pourtant il était incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout de la démarche, de créer une arme qui serait réellement à même de placer une victoire sur Hulk dans les mains de n'importe qui. Non, ce n'était pas bien. Même s'il serait infiniment plus rassuré de savoir un dispositif anti-Hulk réservé à Tony – en qui il avait confiance, plus qu'en tout autre, il faudrait qu'il le lui dise – c'était égoïste et insensé de penser ainsi, c'était…

« Bruce » souffla Tony en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami. Le scientifique sortit brutalement de ses pensées, de la spirale de doute et d'auto flagellation qui n'était jamais loin de lui accaparer l'esprit.

« C'est une option tout à fait raisonnable. Et crois-moi, je pourrais faire croire cela à n'importe qui. Je n'ai pas fait de Stark Industrie la n°1 mondiale de l'armement simplement en bricolant dans mon garage. Que ce soit le S.H.I.E.L.D., ou l'armée, ou qui que ce soit cherchant une mainmise sur nos travaux, ils ressortiront d'ici tellement persuadé qu'une armure Iron Man anti-Hulk est la meilleure idée du monde qu'ils offriront même de financer le projet. »

Tony le tenait toujours fermement, le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'empêchait de se dérober. Malgré l'apparente légèreté avec laquelle il traitait la question, son regard était très sérieux, et déterminé.

« Je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal, ni à Hulk, ni à toi. »

Ils gardèrent un instant un silence chargé d'émotion, de tension, et de promesses. Tony semblait déterminé à fixer Bruce de façon très intense jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu de ses paroles.

« Je… je te crois, » admit-il finalement, surpris en le disant de constater que c'était vrai. Il croyait Tony, son entêtement, sa conviction. Il lui faisait confiance.

Un sentiment longtemps absent de sa vie, et ridiculement agréable.

Un grand sourire satisfait chassa la gravité des traits de son ami. Il se remit soudainement en mouvement, parlant à toute vitesse de résistance et de matériaux, de calculs et d'équipement. Tony était toujours mal à l'aise après ce genre d'exercice de communication émotive. Bruce, pas vraiment plus confortable avec tout ça, le laissait changer subitement de sujet et revenir à leurs activités comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais même s'ils n'en reparlaient plus, ces moments continuaient d'exister entre eux comme autant de pierre blanche marquant l'évolution de leur relation.


	3. 1-Thèse, 1-2- Forme

**Note : **Vous voulez savoir un truc marrant ? J'ai écrit ce chapitre et la moitié du suivant depuis presque un mois déjà, dans la foulée des autres. Je sais pas pourquoi y'a des moments comme ça des fois où on fait juste pas les choses. J'avais le temps hein, j'étais pas spécialement occupé plus que d'habitude, et j'avais pas oublié. Je n'ai pas d'explication.

Un autre truc aussi, je me rends compte qu'on est déjà au troisième chapitre et que le résumé dit "Slash" et "Bruce Banner/Tony Stark"... Je vous préviens tout de suite le rating ne risque pas de monter pour des trucs sexy. Je n'écris pas (plus) vraiment de romance... romantique. Pour moi ce qu'il se passe dans ces chapitres c'est déjà du relationnel. Alors bon j'espère bien qu'ils vont se rouler une pelle ou deux d'ici la fin quand même (mais je crois qu'ils se laisseront faire là-dessus) mais voilà, n'attendez pas de make out session de 500 mots ou pire encore, de sexe explicite.

C'était l'annonce du jour, merci à tous les commentateurs (?), fav et aler, j'vous kiffe, bonne lecture !

* * *

**1- Thèse **

**1\. 2- Forme**

« Je pense qu'on est prêt pour lancer un premier prototype » dit Tony un matin en revenant de l'atelier. Il navigua entre les machines, les pièces détachées et les piles de calques sans lever les yeux des notes qu'il avait à la main, un exploit résultant de nombreuses années de pratique. Il ne s'en désintéressa qu'en arrivant au niveau de Bruce.

« Il ne sera pas équipé, c'est juste pour avoir une idée du gabarit et des modalités d'assemblage. Je pensais demander à JARVIS de lancer la construction, si tu es d'accord. »

Bruce acquiesça, l'air surpris.

« Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission tu sais.

-Je la demande quand même ! Ça devrait être finit d'ici ce soir. Je dois rejoindre Pepper au siège pour une histoire de paperasse, on verra ça à mon retour ?

-Euh, oui, très bien.

-A toute à l'heure alors ! »

Tony était déjà hors de la pièce le temps que le docteur ait trouvé quoi répondre. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait d'abandonner les conversations en cours faute d'être suffisamment concentré sur le monde extérieur plutôt que sur le fil chaotique de ses idées. Bruce ne s'en formaliserai pas – il était extraordinairement indulgent envers Tony et ses manquements aux normes sociales les plus élémentaires.

C'était Bruce, de toute façon. Son indulgence et sa patience étaient, semble-t-il, infinies. Cela lui avait posé quelques problèmes, au début, quand il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Bruce tolérait vraiment ses bavardages incessants, ses blagues douteuses et ses taquineries constantes, ou s'il était juste trop gentil pour dire quoi que ce soit, habitué à tout supporter en silence. Bruce avait dû lui assurer plusieurs fois que oui, il appréciait réellement sa compagnie, que oui, il lui dirait s'il dépassait les bornes – il l'avait effectivement fait, quelques fois – et que non Tony n'était pas insupportable à vivre.

Tony avait décidé de le croire.

L'ingénieur revint à la fin de la journée de Stark Industrie en se plaignant copieusement de chaque minute qu'il avait passé là-bas. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'atelier. Bruce laissait Tony râler, acquiesçant vaguement de temps à autre jusqu'à ce que Tony se soit défoulé. Il détestait les conseils d'administration, le management et tous ces désagréments qui accompagnaient fatalement la gestion d'une entreprise. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, il n'avait aucun intérêt pour tous ces aspects de son travail et il les subissait plus qu'autre chose. Ses nombreux déboires depuis l'Afghanistan n'avaient fait que l'en dégouter davantage.

« Et cet abruti de Hammer est encore venu geindre pour obtenir un contrat de partenariat… Et je me suis fait engueuler par Pepper, comment je pouvais savoir que je devais avoir lu le compte-rendu du bilan annuel avant le rendez-vous avec l'expert-comptable ?

-Hm hmm. »

Il n'attendait pas de vraie réponse, juste une occasion de se plaindre un peu. Ce n'était même pas si terrible que ça en fait, même Pepper était excédé par les vieux acariâtres du conseil d'administration, et ils avaient mis au point un langage subtil tout en regards et en jeux de sourcil pour partager leur exaspération mutuelle lors de ces réunions.

Il était en train d'expliquer en détail ce mode de communication quand ils entrèrent dans l'atelier et son regard se posa sur le prototype.

Il sursauta comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. C'était le cas, en fait. Il recula de plusieurs pas. A ses côtés Bruce se tendit, cherchant frénétiquement de tous côtés un signe de menace ou de danger imminent. Mais il n'y avait rien, bien sûr. Tony gardait les yeux rivés sur l'armure massive debout devant eux, figé.

« Lumière JARVIS, ordonna-t-il d'une voix tendue. JARVIS, lumière ! Allume-tout, tout de suite ! »

La pièce s'illumina, bannissant les ombres qui jouaient sur le visage sans expression de l'armure. Tony se détendit légèrement mais il ne quittait pas le prototype des yeux, attentifs et méfiants comme si elle allait se mettre seule en mouvement. Les yeux de Bruce passaient de l'armure à Tony, confus, et l'ingénieur de força à se remettre en mouvement, à reprendre ses esprits.

La ressemblance était frappante, il avait juste été surpris.

« Excuse-moi. Ha. Ça m'a juste pris de cours. Hm. Bon, ça n'a pas l'air trop mal, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Tony s'efforçait de faire bonne figure mais il ne se trompait même pas lui-même et encore moins le docteur. Ses yeux revenaient sans cesse à l'armure. Elle était bien plus grande et massive que les modèles habituels. Comme ce n'était qu'un prototype, elle n'était pas peinte dans ses traditionnels rouge et or, le métal nu et grossièrement soudé et poli reflétant à peine la lumière alentour, et elle manquait de finition, les connections, fils et vérins laissés nus pour la plupart.

Pour résumer, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à un très ancien modèle de l'armure d'Iron Man.

Au plus ancien, en fait.

« Tony ? Tout va bien ? Tony !

-Ça va oui, c'est… Ça va. Non. Ça ne va pas du tout. Je vais… m'en aller. Tout de suite. Désolé, oui, voilà. »

Il sortit de la pièce à reculons sans quitter l'armure des yeux, ne se retournant que quand il eut franchi les portes. Il s'enfuit alors aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans se mettre à courir. Il entendait vaguement Bruce le suivre et l'appeler, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de parler tant qu'il ne se serait pas posé quelque part, de préférence assez loin, pour reprendre son souffle et calmer ses pensées.

Bruce le suivit jusqu'à la salle commune où les Avengers se retrouvaient quand ils voulaient partager leur repas ou regarder un film. Il se laissa tomber dans un canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait une terrible envie d'alcool mais il se faisait violence pour y résister. Il s'était promis de ne plus gérer ses problèmes de cette façon, et Bruce détestait le voir se saouler, même s'il n'en avait bien sûr jamais rien dit.

C'était une motivation bien suffisante.

Bruce s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot. Il attendit, patiemment, que Tony soit prêt à parler. Il dut sentir que l'ingénieur n'en avait pas du tout envie, car il finit par prendre la parole le premier.

« Tu me harcèles toujours pour parler de mes problèmes plutôt que de tout garder pour moi. Le conseil s'applique aussi pour toi. Tu m'as suffisamment écouté et soutenu… je peux faire la même chose pour toi. »

Tony inspira profondément.

« Je te fais confiance. » dit-il pour commencer. Il semblait important de le rappeler à cet instant. Tony parlait très peu de lui d'une manière générale, de ce qui lui était arrivé et avait mené à la naissance d'Iron Man. Il n'y avait jamais de moment où raconter tout cela semblait approprier.

« C'est idiot, vraiment, mais… je suppose que tu sais à peu près comment j'en suis venu à arrêter de fabriquer des armes et à me lancer dans la carrière de superhéros ? »

Bruce acquiesça sans un mot. C'était habituel pour Tony de parler et pour Bruce d'être silencieux, mais la situation était bien différente. Pour une fois Tony aurait préféré qu'on lui demande de se taire, mais Bruce ne dit rien, et l'ingénieur continua.

« Ca m'a rappelé cette armure-là. La première. C'est à peu près ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Que ce soit quand je l'ai construit avec… quand je l'ai construit dans cette cave en Afghanistan, ou quand Obediah l'a trafiqué à son compte, c'était exactement… Enfin ça ressemblait beaucoup à ça. »

Tony se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs. Tout était resté si vif, si précis dans sa mémoire. Chaque jour, chaque évènement même le plus anodin, qu'il avait vécu dans la cave et dans les temps troublés qui avaient suivi, tout était resté. C'était extraordinaire vraiment, l'importance de certains expériences par rapport à d'autre. Il avait vécu beaucoup de chose et de nombreuses années avant son enlèvement, pourtant dans la personne qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui cela comptait pour bien peu de chose. Les gens sont la somme de leurs expériences dit-on, mais avec quelle pondération, dans quelle proportion ?

« J'avais tellement peur. Quand j'étais dedans, et quand je l'ai affronté, j'étais persuadé que j'allais mourir. Que c'était sans espoir. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de mourir. C'est terrifiant. »

Il avait retrouvé un peu de légèreté. Il devenait de plus en plus facile d'en parler au fil du temps. C'était encourageant de se rendre compte que la douleur diminuait, devenait moins tangible, plus distante. Un jour peut-être serait-il capable d'en parler sans hésitation ni difficulté.

Un jour, peut-être.

« Je suis désolé, que ça t'ai rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Est-ce que tu… »

Tony l'interrompit avec un rire bref mais franc.

« Bruce… Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'excuser dans une situation pareille. En quoi cela pourrait-il bien être de ta faute ?

-C'est à cause de moi qu'on a fabriqué cette armure…

-Quel orgueil, Géant Vert, de croire que tu es responsable à toi tout seul de toutes les misères du monde ! Cela va surement te faire un choc, mais il y a de fait des choses qui ne sont pas de ta faute. J'ai été désagréablement surpris, oui, mais je m'en remettrai. »

Bruce fit mine de répondre mais, devant l'expression de Tony, se contenta de sourire, reconnaissant. L'ingénieur secoua la tête et se leva, signifiant que la conversation était close.

« Avec tout ça on n'a même pas regardé de plus près cet engin. Enfin, au premier coup d'œil il y a déjà la taille et le blindage avant à revoir, je doute que ce truc tienne cinq minutes face à notre monstre préféré… »

Bruce l'interrompit en posant une main sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de laisser ça de côté pour ce soir ? J'ai beaucoup trop veillé ces derniers jours personnellement, et je suis pris d'une soudaine et inexplicable envie de manger indien devant un film le moins intellectuel possible. »

C'était une diversion grossière mais touchante, et bienvenue. Tony fit mine d'y réfléchir, histoire de garder la face, avant d'accepter, pour faire plaisir à Bruce évidemment, et pas parce qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout de passer la soirée avec cette armure.

Ils chargèrent JARVIS de passer leur commande habituel – ils commandaient tellement souvent au restaurant indien près de la tour qu'ils avaient créé une carte de fidélité rien que pour eux – et se réinstallèrent confortablement.

Deux films et beaucoup trop de curry plus tard, ils étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Ils se remettraient au travail plus tard.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au pourquoi du nom Veronica et toutes les suggestions seront envisager, alors donnez-moi des idées !


	4. Transition - Veronica ?

**Note :** Pourquoi ça tarde autant ? Parce que. En plus ce chapitre sers un peu à rien. Désolé.

* * *

**Transition**

Personne ne manquait d'être au courant quand les scientifiques résidents des Avengers se mettaient à un nouveau projet. Pendant quelques jours, on ne les voyait plus du tout, et, quand la première phase de frénésie créative était passée et qu'ils sortaient de leur antre pour reprendre contact avec la civilisation, on ne pouvait pas les faire parler d'autre chose.

Évidemment la plupart de leur conversation était incompréhensible pour le reste de l'équipe. Ils se relayaient pour subir leurs explications en prenant l'air intéressé, pour faire plaisir à Tony notamment, lui montrer que oui, ses amis s'intéressaient à son travail.

Le dernier projet en date les laissait tout de même particulièrement perplexe.

« Bon, du coup, je leur ai directement posé la question » annonça Clint un matin pendant un rare petit déjeuner où tout le monde était présent. Tony et Bruce venaient d'avaler en vitesse café et toast avant de retourner travailler, l'occasion pour le reste de l'équipe de se mettre à spéculer.

« Et alors ? » demanda poliment Steve. C'était adorable, vraiment, les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas se montrer trop avide des ragots dont Clint était le colporteur officiel.

Comprenez-les : en l'absence de menace mondiale et de tournée promotionnelle, ils leur arrivaient de s'ennuyer ferme.

« Et alors Veronica n'est ni le nom d'une maitresse avec qui ils auraient un plan à trois, ni un dinosaure ramené à la vie par la science et caché dans le labo – désolé Thor. Même si l'idée a eu l'air de plaire à Tony quand je l'ai mentionné.

-Qui est-ce alors ? » demanda Natasha. Elle jouait bien mieux l'indifférence que le Captain, même si elle ne trompait personne : en terme de ragots, elle valait bien Clint.

« Pas qui, quoi. C'est le nom de code de leur dernier projet. Un dispositif pour contrer Hulk, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tony était un peu trop emballé pour s'exprimer clairement. »

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« Ça m'étonne de Tony. Il a suffisamment répété que Hulk n'avait pas besoin d'être contrôlé, et ce n'est pas son genre de penser à la sécurité…

-C'est une idée de Bruce, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il n'a pas le même optimisme aveugle que monsieur-je-balance-des-têtes-nucléaires-par-des-trous-dans-l'espace.

-Je doute que cette décision-là était motivé par l'optimisme… commenta l'espionne d'un air sombre. »

Clint soupira.

« Ouais, je sais.

-Mais pourquoi Veronica ? » demanda Steve pour éviter que l'ambiance ne s'alourdisse davantage. Les flirts avec la mort de Tony et les problèmes de contrôle et d'estime de Bruce avaient ce genre d'effet.

Clint haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée.

-Il y a surement une explication. Tony ne nomme jamais ses projets au hasard » ajouta Natacha.

« Pour JARVIS aussi ? Je me suis souvent posé la question. » demanda Thor.

Le silence tomba. Natacha et Steve se regardaient, la première étant au fait de toute la vie ou presque de leur ami philanthrope, le deuxième ayant quant à lui chercher à en apprendre plus sur la vie de ses proches qui avaient continué sans lui.

« Pour JARVIS aussi. Il faudra lui demander, » trancha Steve. Elle acquiesça discrètement. Sentant le sujet sensible, la discussion repartit dans une autre direction quand Clint déclara, fier de lui :

« C'est peut-être pour Veronica Vain. »

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qui ça ? » demanda Steve. Clint sourit largement.

« Attendez, je vous montre »

Une dizaine de minute de contemplation fascinée et gênée plus tard, Natasha frappait son ami à l'arrière de la nuque, excédée.

« Tony peut-être, mais je doute que le docteur aurait accepté de donner à son armure le nom d'une star du porno.

-Peut-être que Tony ne lui a rien dit, proposa Clint en se massant le crâne.

-Tony ne ment pas à Bruce. » commenta Rhodes presque pour lui-même. Il avait raison, bien sûr. C'était bien là un des exploits les plus notables du docteur.

Ils restèrent pensifs un instant mais aucune autre idée ne leur vint. Ils convinrent de faire leur recherche chacun de leur côté.

**o**

« Il y a cette série, là, avec la lycéenne détective. Je les ai surpris en train de regarder la deuxième saison en mangeant indien à quatre heures du mat' la nuit dernière.

-Veronica Mars ? Ils regardent vraiment ce truc-là ?

-J'ai même entendu Tony commenter que « s'ils adoptent, il leur faudra une fille comme ça. »

-Et qu'est-ce que Bruce a répondu ?

-Qu'on n'adoptait pas de gens si vieux, et qu'il aimait bien la relation avec son père.

-Tu fais ça souvent d'espionner les conversations des autres membres de l'équipe ?

-Non.

-Ok. »

**o**

« HaHA ! Ils sont allé voir Divergente au cinéma !

-Et alors ?

-Et alors l'auteur de la série s'appelle Veronica Roth ! J'ai même trouvé les trois tomes dans la bibliothèque de l'étage scientifique.

-Tu t'amuses beaucoup trop. Et arrête de fouiller dans les affaires des autres.

-Est-ce une conteuse reconnue ?

-En quelque sorte, mais même si je le conçois volontiers un penchant pour la littérature d'adolescente, je doute que ce soit en haut de leur liste.

-Mais ils sont allés le voir au cinéma ?

-Et alors ? Moi aussi…

-Quoi ?

-Oh ça va, ce n'est pas si mal…

-Sans moi ? »

**o**

« C'est un genre de plante médicinale.

-De quoi ?

-Veronica. Il y en a de toute sorte.

-Ça correspondrait bien à Bruce.

-Plus qu'une star du porno.

-C'était une idée comme ça ! »

**o**

« Il y a une ville, en Argentine…

-Veronica ?

-Peut-être Banner y a-t-il passé quelques temps. Il affectionnait cette région, non ?

-Impossible à vérifier, le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne le surveillait pas si étroitement à cette époque.

-Ça reste très plausible. »

**o**

« C'est peut-être tout simplement quelqu'un qu'ils ont connu.

-Dans l'entourage de Tony en tout cas, ça ne me dit rien.

-Et puis je pense qu'ils auraient choisi un nom qui leur correspondait à tous les deux. Si c'est une ancienne amie ou amante, l'autre ne l'aura pas connu.

-Il parait plus plausible en effet que le nom leur évoque à tout deux quelque chose. »

**o**

« Bon, on n'est pas beaucoup plus avancé » remarqua Rhodes quand ils se réunirent la fois suivante. Ils prenaient cette histoire bien trop au sérieux, mais c'était agréable, en fait, de se concentrer sur quelque chose de trivial pour une fois, et pas une question de vie ou de mort de la planète entière.

« Il suffirait peut-être de leur demander » suggéra Steve.

« Et tu crois qu'ils nous diront ? » demanda Natasha, sceptique. « Je suis sure qu'ils ne voudront pas répondre, par principe.

-Voyons cela tout de suite » déclara Thor en voyant les deux sujets de la conversation entrer dans la cuisine – lieu de réunion de prédilection pour partager les commérages de la tour.

Ils avaient l'air aussi fatigués qu'excités, comme toujours quand ils étaient plongé dans un projet. Ils discutaient à voix basse à toute vitesse, en faisant de grands gestes. Tony notait des choses sur son avant-bras à défaut d'avoir un papier sous la main.

« Comment va Veronica ? » demanda Thor d'une voix forte. Les deux scientifiques sursautèrent, se rendant soudain compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

« Elle se porte bien, merci » répondit Bruce avec un sourire amusé.

« Nous avons une question à vous poser, si vous voulez bien répondre. Pourquoi Veronica ? Est-ce une connaissance mutuelle ? »

Les autres Avengers retinrent leur souffle tandis que les deux hommes échangeaient un regard de connivence. Finalement, Tony se retourna vers eux.

« Oh, c'est un secret. Secret défense, désolé, vraiment, ce n'est pas contre vous mais il y a des choses… qu'il ne vaut mieux pas savoir, » dit-il d'un air grave légèrement gâché par le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher. Bruce riait aussi.

« Je vous l'avais dit » commenta Natasha alors que les autres soupiraient de frustration. Ils regardèrent leur deux amis repartirent vers les labos les bras chargés de pâtisseries et de paquet de chips.

« C'est peut-être trop personnel » dit Rhodey. Les autres acquiescèrent, et le sujet fut clos.

**o**

« Tu nous commandes à manger ? » demanda Tony, les deux bras enfoncés jusqu'au coude dans un prototype d'armure géante démontée. Bruce déterra son téléphone portable de sous une pile de calques raturés. Le numéro de l'indien était enregistré sur la touche quatre.

« Oui, bonsoir, c'est Bruce Banner. Oui, encore… Très bien, et vous ? Oui, la commande habituelle s'il vous plait. Merci Veronica. A toute à l'heure. »

* * *

Sorry not sorry. Le prochain il se passera des vrais trucs


	5. 2-Antithèse, 2-1- Fond

**Note :** Eh, oui, déjà ! J'ai été motivé par mon horrible inconstance dans la publication et par le trailer de Captain America 3 qui m'a rendu triste. Alors quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre triste aussi pour rester dans le mood ! Ouais, désolé, c'est pas trop la joie.

Et aussi j'ai un peu pété un câble avec la longueur ? Genre il fait le double des autres... ah bah ça y est dès que ça vire angsty tout de suite j'ai des idées.

Et aussi je me rends compte que pour l'instant on est plutôt proche du degré zéro de la romance. Plus ça va plus mes romances sont lentes. Mais y'en aura hein !

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**2- Antithèse**

**2-1. Fond**

« Non. »

Il semblait aux deux hommes qu'ils avaient la même conversation pour la millième fois. Ce n'était peut-être pas très loin de la vérité. L'un d'eux aurait surement pu retrouver le chiffre exact en y réfléchissant un peu, mais ça n'aurait rien arrangé à leur discussion – que quelqu'un de plus objectif aurait qualifiée de dispute.

Tony avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le visage fermé de quelqu'un qui n'était pas près de changer d'avis. Bruce, lui, était moins composé, il était agité, nerveux. L'obstination de Tony lui faisait toujours perdre tous ses moyens. Bruce était un spécialiste du débat rationnel, il pensait pouvoir argumenter avec toute personne raisonnable pour les faire réviser leur point de vue. Malheureusement pour lui, peu de gens auraient qualifié Tony Stark de « raisonnable ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ?

-Une centaine d'autres options, mais tu n'es pas intéressé pour les entendre de toute façon.

-Parce que je trouve tout cela ridicule. Bon sang, Tony, je ne te comprends pas ! »

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard. Tony se détourna le premier. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement.

« Je le vois bien » marmonna-t-il, défait. Bruce était trop en colère pour être désolé. Il ne le comprenait pas parce qu'il agissait de manière complètement irrationnel !

« J'ai dit à Pepper que je la rejoindrais au siège. On reparlera de ça demain » déclara Tony en se détournant. Bruce ne répondit rien. Que l'excuse soit vrai ou pas, le résultat était le même : rien n'était résolu, et, selon toute vraisemblance, rien ne le serait demain non plus.

Resté seul, Bruce essaya de travailler encore un peu sur ses propres projets, mais il était trop distrait. C'était vraiment trop étrange d'être en froid avec Tony. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était toujours eux deux, contre le reste du monde. Les seuls désaccords qu'ils avaient étaient d'ordre scientifique, donc toujours rapidement résolus. En science, on avait tort ou raison, pas les deux. Les arguments étaient clairs, ils se convainquaient facilement.

Là, c'était différent. En y repensant, leur seul vrai point de discorde était toujours le même. La question de l'Autre.

Bruce brisa une fiole entre ses doigts. Il resta quelque secondes sans réaction, à regarder un peu de sang couler d'une entaille à son pouce. Puis ses vieux réflexes revinrent en force et il nettoya rapidement sa maladresse. Il ramassa les morceaux de verre et épongea soigneusement le sang tombé sur la paillasse avant d'aller jeter le tout dans l'incinérateur. C'était une petite machine ridicule que Tony avait bricolé après un incident semblable, quelques semaines plus tôt. Officiellement, c'était pour se débarrasser rapidement des notes de projet obsolètes et des paquets de chips vides, mais Bruce n'était pas idiot. Une poubelle aurait très bien fait l'affaire pour cela, mais pas pour les mouchoirs et chiffons tachés de son sang.

Tony l'avait fait pour lui. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, parce qu'il comprenait le danger que représentait la technologie dont il était l'unique porteur, il le savait, alors pourquoi…

Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Tony ne pensait pas aux conséquences que pourraient avoir la diffusion du sérum Gamma. Ou s'il y pensait, c'était de manière distante, secondaire. Il pensait juste à Bruce. A Bruce, et à l'Autre. A ce qui pourrait leur arriver, à eux, pas au reste du monde. L'ingénieur n'avait aucune vision à long terme. Il ne s'attaquait qu'aux problèmes qu'il pouvait voir et résoudre immédiatement. Arrêter la production d'arme de son usine comme si cela allait arrêter la guerre, comme si un autre n'allait pas en profiter pour prendre sa place. Se rendre dans une zone de guerre et se battre jusqu'à avoir sauvé tous ceux qu'il pouvait, comme si cela allait résoudre quoi que ce soit à un conflit géopolitique durant depuis des années. Tony était un homme d'action, pas un stratège.

Tony n'avait pas construit l'incinérateur pour prévenir des dangers du sang de Bruce, mais pour lui faire plaisir. Et Tony ne concevait pas Veronica pour assurer un moyen de protéger le monde de l'Autre en cas de besoin, mais encore une fois, pour la raison beaucoup plus triviale d'apaiser son ami.

Cette constatation ne fit qu'attiser la colère du docteur. Quand il avait rencontré Tony, il pensait que son apparente absence de crainte pour l'Autre n'était qu'une façade, que l'ingénieur montrait ainsi qu'il était au-dessus de cela, qu'il ne craignait personne. Il comprenait à présent que c'était sincère : Tony n'avait réellement pas peur, mais ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Cela ne faisait que prouver que l'homme manquait autant de considération pour sa propre vie que pour celle des autres.

C'est exactement ce que lui cria le docteur quand ils eurent la même dispute pour la énième fois le lendemain. Bruce vit le moment où ses mots blessaient pour la première fois de manière profonde son ami. Il n'avait pas voulu impliquer que Tony se moquait de la vie humaine. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait voulu, il n'en savait rien, peut-être qu'il voulait lui faire du mal, le faire réagir.

« Si c'est ce que tu crois, soit. Je ne vois pas ce que mes motivations ont à voir là-dedans, de toute façon. J'ai accepté au final, non ? Nous la construisons, ta stupide armure. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ce que j'en pense vraiment ?

-Ça fait que tu ne prends pas cela sérieusement.

-Je prends cela très au sérieux. Je n'ai jamais mis de mauvaise volonté dans un projet, même ceux que je ne voulais pas faire.

-Si c'était le cas tu ne refuserais pas de mener des tests d'essai sur l'Autre !

-Le fait que je refuse de t'attaquer délibérément n'a rien à voir avec mon investissement dans ce projet et tout à voir avec le fait que _je ne veux pas t'attaquer délibérément_ ! »

Ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Depuis qu'ils avaient validé le premier prototype de l'armure anti-Hulk, ils étaient dans l'impasse : Tony refusait catégoriquement de la mettre à l'épreuve de ce pourquoi elle avait été créé, pour une raison qui échappait complètement au docteur. L'ingénieur avait d'abord argumenté qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire subir à Bruce plus de transformation que nécessaire. L'intention était louable mais Bruce l'invalidait lui-même. Il était prêt à passer par toutes les transformations du monde en environnement contrôlé si c'était pour s'assurer que la prochaine dont l'environnement serait tout sauf contrôlé ne finirait pas en bain de sang. La vérité c'est que Tony ne voulait pas se battre contre l'Autre, et que Bruce ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Je ne te demande pas de m'attaquer moi, mais l'Autre !

-Il faudra bien que tu te fasses à l'idée un jour que vous êtes une seule et même personne ! »

C'était sans doute leur opinion la plus douloureusement divergente.

Tony continua sur sa lancée :

« Je sais que tu n'as pas abandonné tes recherches sur un antidote, dit-il sur un ton que Bruce prenait comme un reproche, mais en attendant, Hulk est là et il ne risque pas de s'en aller de sitôt. Autant faire avec ! Et cela passe par ne pas le faire tabasser par un de ses amis sans raison !

-Il y a une très bonne raison ! Et tu es son ami maintenant ?

-Autant que le tien. »

Bruce sentait monter la frustration et la colère et l'Autre s'agiter dans un coin de plus en plus vaste de son esprit. Il en voulait terriblement à Tony d'en être la source. Tout cela serait simplement résolu si l'autre homme voulait bien entendre raison.

« Hulk n'a aucune notion du concept d'ami ! Ton obstination à le considérer comme une vraie personne devient complétement ridicule.

-Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel, excédé.

« C'est encore à propos de ça ? Tu y accordes trop d'importance ! Ce n'était qu'un évènement isolé, ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui est arrivé de ne pas essayer de broyer à mort tout ceux qu'il croisait que…

-Un incident isolé qui m'a _sauvé la vie_. Excuse-moi d'y accorder un tant soit peu d'importance comme tu dis ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu me reproches de ne jamais faire ? En tout cas ça à l'air de peu t'importer, à toi ! »

La conversation s'arrêta quelques instants. Ils étaient trop énervés pour prêter une attention suffisante aux propos dits et entendus. Bruce inspira plusieurs fois, les yeux fermés. Il ne tenait pas à ce que l'Autre vienne s'exprimer personnellement sur le sujet.

« Je ne sais pas, je me disais que le fait que sans lui, je ne serais tout simplement plus de ce monde te ferait au moins réviser un peu ton jugement, mais je suppose qu'il faudrait que ça arrive plusieurs fois pour que tu sois convaincu ? Que j'aille refaire un tour dans un trou d'espace avec une tête nucléaire, histoire qu'on_ teste_ ça aussi.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout cela… protesta faiblement Bruce. Il avait juste envie de mettre fin à cette conversation.

-Très bien, tu sais ce qu voir alors ? Tu as raison, Hulk n'a qu'une compréhension très limité des choses et des gens qui l'entourent. Il n'empêche qu'il commence à être coopératif avec le reste de l'équipe. Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de lui expliquer que si j'essaie de le défoncer à coup de blaster dans une armure géante, c'est pour son « bien ». Qu'est-ce qu'il comprendra alors ? Il y a toutes les chances qu'il ne fasse pas la part des choses, qu'il pense que je veux vraiment le tuer, et qu'il ne prenne pas la peine de me rattraper la prochaine fois que je tomberais du ciel dans une armure HS. Tous ces progrès, aussi minime soient-ils à tes yeux, n'auront servi à rien. Alors c'est non. Et je commence même à croire que tu sais très bien tout ça, comme tu sais très bien que les simulations numériques autant que les crashtest au labo sont amplement suffisant pour garantir l'efficacité de Veronica. Seulement, tu as envie que Hulk se fasse taper dessus. Qui sait, tu espères peut-être même qu'il se fasse battre pour de bon. Même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'avancera, ni pourquoi tu penses que cela te fera te sentir mieux. »

Tony criait au début de sa tirade, mais au fur et à mesure sa voix baissait de plus en plus, tout combat semblant le quitter. A la fin, il parlait plus pour lui que pour Bruce, comme s'il formulait à haute voix des pensées plutôt que les répliques d'une conversation. Bruce était bouche bée, tirailler par une multitude d'émotion et de réaction qui se disputait sa préférence. Il n'était naturellement pas très doué pour la répartie, et il avait besoin de réfléchir avant de pouvoir répondre. De réfléchir, et de se calmer.

Cette fois c'était son tour de tourner les talons et de mettre fin à la discussion sans que rien ne soit résolu.

**o**

Tony évita les labos, et la tour en général, pendant plusieurs jours. Bruce lui manquait. Leur travail et le temps qu'il passait ensemble était devenu une des part les plus importante de sa vie, mais il préférait encore s'en passer que se disputer à nouveau avec le docteur. C'était assez ironique, d'ordinaire les gens l'empêchait lui de faire n'importe quoi, et en général, il les faisait quand même. Cette fois c'est lui qui mettait un frein. Au moins pouvait-il être assuré que Bruce ne ferait rien dans son dos. Etait-ce que ressentait Pepper, et Rhodey, à chaque fois qu'ils échouaient à le convaincre d'abandonner une idée qu'ils jugeaient stupide ou dangereuse ? Tony ne les écoutait jamais car il était persuadé d'avoir raison.

Évidemment. Et Bruce était sûr de lui aussi. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas de dispute à avoir. Tony était désemparé. Ils avaient gardé cette histoire entre eux – de toute façon, les autres membres des Avengers se faisaient rares ces derniers temps, à la tour – il ne pouvait donc obtenir aucun avis extérieur sur la question. Qui avait tort, qui avait raison ? Il n'en était plus sûr. Que faisaient les scientifiques d'ordinaire en cas de divergence majeure d'opinion ? Comment mener à bien des recherches et un projet quand les protagonistes n'étaient d'accord ni sur l'idée de base ni sur les méthodes à employer ? Tony regrettait presque d'avoir accepté, des mois auparavant, la requête de Bruce. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord, mais il était prêt à tout, à l'époque, pour garder Bruce près de lui.

Il soupira sur le centième papier à signer de la journée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroit où il pouvait aller quand il n'était pas à la tour des Avengers, et Pepper profitait allègrement de sa présence au siège new-yorkais de Stark Industries pour lui faire faire toutes les choses pénibles auxquelles il échappait d'ordinaire.

Il ne voulait pas céder. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre Hulk. Il ne voyait pas ce que ça avait de si extraordinaire. Ça n'avait rien d'indispensable, alors pourquoi s'y risquer ? Il comprenait bien sûr pourquoi Bruce haïssait son alter-ego, pourquoi il refusait de le reconnaitre et d'y être associé. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que le docteur avait subi à cause de cela, mais il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Bruce, qui était intelligent et rationnel, pouvait être aussi têtu sur la question. D'un point de vue objectif, il aurait tout à gagner à être plus en phase avec l'Autre, à essayer, sinon de le contrôler, au moins de le comprendre.

Il ne voulait pas céder, mais il voulait encore moins aller contre Bruce, ou pire, le faire fuir. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation d'être dans une impasse. Il devait bien y avoir une solution.

« Tony, bon sang, fait attention ! »

L'homme sursauta, brutalement sorti de ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas entendu Pepper entrer dans son bureau. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui lui avait voulu cette rude interruption : il avait laissé son stylo ouvert sur la feuille qu'il était censé signer. Elle était maintenant tâchée d'encre noire.

« Désolé Pep'. Rien d'irremplaçable j'espère ? »

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui en disait long sur l'impression qu'il devait donner. D'ordinaire, elle aurait râlé encore un peu sur la surcharge de travail que son insouciance lui causait, mais sa capacité à discerner les émotions des gens autour d'elle tenait du superpouvoir. Aussi dit-elle plutôt :

« Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose.

-Comme quoi ?

-N'importe quoi pour résoudre ce qui te préoccupe tellement. Ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger tout seul, et tu commences à m'angoisser, à trainer ici comme une âme en peine. »

Il sourit faiblement à cela. Elle passait une main dans ses cheveux et il se laissa aller contre sa hanche. Elle gardait un ton léger mais son inquiétude était réelle. Tony ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé. Il dormait mal depuis New-York, mais cela avait empiré ces derniers jours. Un des cauchemars qui revenaient fréquemment concernait Bruce : parfois Hulk l'ignorait et le laissait tomber, mais le plus souvent, le docteur ne se transformait même pas. Entre sauver Tony et supprimer, Bruce choisissait de rester humain, et Tony tombait, tombait…

« Divergence d'opinion, avec Bruce. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais cette fois ce n'est pas de l'abus de ma part. Je suis sûr d'avoir raison, et je suis presque sûr qu'il le sait, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne change pas d'avis. Je ne veux pas qu'il… »

Il se tut. Juste après New-York, il s'attendait constamment à ce que Bruce ait disparu un beau matin, sans laisser de trace. Cette crainte avait fini par se dissiper au fil des mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie. Elle faisait maintenant son retour avec une rancune.

« Je suis désolée, Tony » dit Pepper sur un ton doux. Pendant un moment ils ne dirent rien, plongé dans leurs pensées.

Et puis Tony eut peur, brusquement. Il se leva d'un bond, la faisant sursauter.

« Je dois rentrer. Je dois lui parler. J'ai peur que… Je dois lui parler. »

Elle acquiesça automatiquement, prise de cours. Tony rassemblait ses affaires avec des gestes fébriles, il sentait son pouls s'accélérer, sa respiration s'écourter. Il se força à les ignorer. Il avait un horrible pressentiment.

« Tony, je t'en prie calme-toi, Tony ! »

Il ne l'entendait pas. Elle se résolut à le suivre. En quelques minutes ils étaient installés sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture de fonction, Tony priant Happy « d'accélérer bon sang ». Il évitait l'armure, ces derniers temps. Il ne préférait pas se demander pourquoi.

Il se précipita hors du véhicule à peine fut-il garé au sous-sol de la tour. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient alors que Pepper n'avait pas encore posé un pied sur le sol.

« Jarvis, où est le docteur Banner ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

« Jarvis ?

-Je suis désolé monsieur. Le docteur m'a demandé de ne pas vous prévenir. »

Il y a environ deux mois, Tony avait présenté solennellement à Bruce un bout de papier déchiré ou était griffonnée une suite de code d'accès. « Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi ici, et cela inclut pouvoir régler les paramètres de Jarvis à ta convenance ». Il s'était senti stupide et vulnérable et Bruce l'avait parfaitement compris. « Je suis touché, Tony, mais je ne manipulerais jamais Jarvis sans toi. »

Menteur.

Il entra précipitamment dans l'étage d'habitation principale, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait, intimement, que Bruce n'était pas là. Il vit Natasha et Clint arriver depuis la cuisine. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne les avait pas vus.

« Stark ! On vous cherchait justement, toi et Banner. Il a laissé ça. Tu sais où il est parti ? » dit Clint en tendant un bout de papier. Un bout de papier froissé ou était griffonné des codes d'accès, évidemment. Au dos n'étaient écrit que deux mots.

_Je reviens._

Voilà, c'était fini. Fini, terminé, grésillement de la bande, écran noir, point final.

« Il est parti. » dit Tony d'un ton absent. Il était étrangement calme, tout d'un coup. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'agiter. Ça ne changerait rien.

-D'accord, mais où ? On a besoin de votre aide pour une mission, il sera la quand ?

-Jamais. Jamais, ou pas avant longtemps. Il est _parti_, je vous dis ! »

Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre, et cela énerva l'ingénieur au plus haut point. N'était-ce pas évident pourtant ?

« Comment ça ? Il dit qu'il revient.

-Probablement, un jour. Peut-être. »

Pas de « je suis désolé », pas d'excuse. Pas de longues explications, pas d'au revoir. Cela prouvait bien que Bruce savait qu'il avait tort, non ? Qu'il n'avait aucune justification valable à lui donner. Tony avait raison.

Cela ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

**o**

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Rentrer à Malibu. Pepper n'aime pas vivre ici, et il n'y a personne la majeure partie du temps de toute façon. Les travaux sont tous lancés, je n'ai plus rien à faire à New York. Et franchement, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rester dans cette ville.

-C'est tout ? Et pour Bruce ?

-Quoi, Bruce ?

-Tu ne vas rien faire ? Pour le retrouver ?

-Je lui ai toujours dit qu'il était libre de faire de qu'il voulait. Partir, rester, c'était son choix. J'ai promis que je n'essaierais pas de le retrouver s'il ne le voulait, ce qui est clairement le cas.

Natasha le considéra longuement. Il faisait tourner un verre de bourbon dans ses mains mais semblait hésiter à en boire. Steve était accoudé à la rambarde de la terrasse. Ils surplombaient New York sous un soleil resplendissant, et pourtant l'atmosphère était sombre, lourde.

« Est-ce tellement surprenant que je respecte sa volonté ? demanda finalement Tony, agacé.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu penses qu'il reviendra ?

-Je crois, oui. Mais pas avant un moment. Ha, j'aurais surement terminé Veronica, d'ici là. »

Elle et Steve échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Tu continues le projet ?

-Bien sûr. répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je t'ai mal jugé, Tony.

-L'histoire de ma vie » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas.

* * *

Bah oui j'avais besoin de virer Bruce pour Iron Man 3. Oui parce qu'on dirait pas comme ça mais il y a une logique et une trame dans tout ça. J'ai rajouté Steve dans la scène de fin parce que j'ai tendance à l'éviter, je sais pas pourquoi. Pour tout ce que ça m'a brisé le cœur le "So was I" de Tony au "He's my friend" de Steve dans le trailer de Civil War, j'ai envie de dire... euh... footage not found ? Les amitiés diverses entre les membres manquent un peu dans les films je trouve. Honnêtement je pourrais regarder un film entier de scène comme celle où ils essaient de soulever le marteau de Thor.

Et si c'était pas clair Tony et Pepper sont plus ou moins toujours ensemble pour moi, même si pour une relation romantique ils agissent plutôt comme des amis très proches. On en reparlera au prochain chapitre.

Fiou, je suis bavarde aujourd'hui... A la prochaine !


	6. Nota Bene

**Note :** Bande de petit veinard, j'ai encore rajouté un chapitre par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu ! Donc oui je n'avait pas prévu d'avoir autant de truc à dire sur ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, donc on reviendra au plan dans le suivant ! Par contre en relisant mes notes, j'avais écris "Make Out Session" pour le chapitre 6... Tout est décalé du coup, dur.

J'ai aussi eu un mal fout à rendre ce chapitre satisfaisant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à faire ce que je voulais. Post Iron Man 3 donc, le dialogue de début est directement transposé de la scène post-générique du film.

Ah, et si je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, je m'en excuse platement, je suis à la bourre mais je vais le faire ! Merci à celles qui suivent tout ce bordel.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Nota Bene**

« Et merci, au fait, de m'avoir écouté. De pouvoir parler de tout ça, lâcher prise… Tout garder à l'intérieur, c'est ce qui rend les gens fous. Wow, je ne savais pas que tu étais un aussi bon confident. C'est étrange, de partager mes pensées les plus intimes, mon expérience avec quelqu'un, ça divise le poids par deux, comme le serpent qui se mord la queue tu sais, la boucle est bouclée. Et que tu m'ais aidé à revenir là-dessus… »

Ses lunettes échappèrent au docteur Banner, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui, vaguement confus.

« Euh, pardon, quoi ? »

Tony le regardait d'un air scandalisé.

« Tu es avec moi ?

-Je… oui, bien sûr, on en était à…

-Est-ce que tu faisais la sieste ? »

Bruce de frotta les yeux, gêné.

« J'ai, euh… décroché

-Quand ?

-L'ascenseur… en Suisse ? » essaya-t-il. Il avait entendu des bribes d'une histoire qu'il connaissait déjà par le compte-rendu complet que Pepper lui avait fait en le ramenant de l'aéroport. Il souffrait durement du décalage horaire et des trois jours de transit qu'il venait d'endurer pour passer d'un village perdu dans les montagnes de Mongolie à la tour des Avengers, devenue lieu de résidence principale de son ami depuis la destruction de la maison de Malibu.

« Donc tu n'as rien écouté.

-Désolé je… je ne suis pas ce genre de docteur. Je ne suis pas psy, ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine, je n'ai pas…

-Le temps ?

-Le tempérament.

-Tu sais quoi, maintenant que j'y pense… Je sais ce que c'est, mon traumatisme, ah la la, ça me revient, 1989, j'avais 14 ans et encore une nourrice, déjà c'est bizarre…

-Je ne savais pas que New York t'empêchait de dormir. Et que cela t'affectait autant, coupa soudain Bruce, ayant retrouvé un peu ses esprits.

-Ah, tu vois que tu écoutais finalement, » esquiva Tony avec un bref rire. Bruce le fixa patiemment jusqu'à ce que l'ingénieur hausse les épaules, souriant faiblement.

« Tant qu'on était encore pris dans les réparations et le nettoyage de tout ce bordel, ça allait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment le temps de penser, encore moins d'angoisser. Et puis j'ai toujours eut un rythme de sommeil déglingué, juste, pas autant. Mais quand tu… quand je suis rentré à Malibu avec Pepper, que nous avons essayé de retrouver une routine plus normale… enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru que ça marcherait. »

« Quand tu es parti. » C'est cela que Tony avait voulu dire, mais il évitait soigneusement d'aborder le sujet. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant pour Bruce, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

« Je suis désolé, Tony. »

L'homme agita la main, signifiant que ce n'était rien.

« Nah, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était plus pour moi que pour toi. Et puis c'est moi qui t'ai pris en otage au lieu de te laisser de te reposer.

-Nan, je veux dire, je suis désolé. Pour tout. »

Le sourire de Tony se figea sur son visage, ses yeux exprimant un instant une détresse terrible. Il se reprit vite.

« Laisse ça. Ce n'est rien va, je comprends. Ce n'est pas…

-Tony ! »

Il se tut, surpris. Bruce se passa une main sur le visage. Ils avaient besoin de parler. S'ils laissaient passer cela maintenant, il avait le sentiment que le sujet serait clos. Clos, mais pas oublié, libre de les ronger lentement, de se nourrir des non-dits et des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas eu le courage de s'avouer, de revenir les hanter bien plus tard, quand il n'y aurait plus rien à faire pour y remédier.

« Ce n'est pas rien, d'accord. Je suis désolé. »

Tony fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Pour l'amour du ciel Tony, tais-toi, je t'en prie. Tais-toi, et écoute-moi. »

L'homme acquiesça. Il s'était redressé et se tenait très droit sur son siège, les yeux fixés sur son ami. Bruce inspira profondément.

« J'avais tort, Tony. J'avais tort, et tu avais raison. J'ai eu tort de partir, et si je ne l'avais pas fait, si j'avais été un peu plus… raisonnable, ou moins raisonnable, je ne sais pas vraiment, j'aurais été là, j'aurais pu t'aider. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Enfin si, surement, mais tu n'aurais pas eu à l'affronter tout seul. Alors je suis désolé. »

L'ingénieur ne disait rien, mais Bruce sentait déjà venir la contradiction, les protestations, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de les entendre.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si je suis parti. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as pas mal agis. Je n'étais pas prêt à entendre ou à considérer ce que tu me disais, et j'avais encore des comptes à régler avec moi-même, alors je me suis enfui. De manière assez… ce n'était pas très correct de ma part. Je suis désolé. »

C'était visiblement trop pour Tony Stark qui ne faisait qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche, incapable de décider quoi dire. Bruce resta muet cette fois. Il avait encore des choses à dire mais une bonne discussion se devait d'être un minimum à double sens.

« Je n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi… d'être aussi vindicatif. Je comprenais même tes raisons alors j'aurais pu… j'aurais dû…

-Arrête. Comme si c'était ton genre de faire des compromis, surtout quand tu es dans le vrai. Et tu étais dans le vrai, vraiment. Tu es un homme intelligent, il faut bien que ça arrive de temps de temps.

-J'aurais fait tous les compromis du monde si j'avais su que ça te retiendrais ici. »

L'aveu résonna lourdement dans l'air, flotta un instant dans un silence douloureux. Bruce sourit doucement, indulgent. Tony avait l'air perdu.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, tu le sais bien. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu, de toute façon. Je regrette d'avoir laissé les choses dans cet état, et de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, mais je ne peux pas dire que c'était une erreur de partir. Je ne pouvais pas rester, c'est tout. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, pas vraiment.

-Rien à voir avec moi hein… »

Tony baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il tortillait nerveusement, désespéré d'en faire quelque chose, de bouger, d'échapper à cette conversation et à ce qu'il avait envie de dire.

« Donc ça ne changeait rien ce qu'on faisait, ce qu'on… ce qu'on avait toi et moi. Ce n'était pas suffisant, ce n'était pas assez. »

_Je n'étais pas assez._

Bruce émis un rire incrédule.

« Tony… tu ne peux jamais gagner contre toi-même, hein ? Je te dis que ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis parti, mais c'est quand même de ta faute quelque part parce que tu n'as pas pu l'empêcher ? Tu sais, aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse te paraitre, tout n'est pas toujours de ta responsabilité. »

Tony évitait obstinément son regard. Bruce soupira.

« Tony, je pensais que tu savais… C'était… c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Quand tout a été fini ici, même bien avant ça, dès que le SHIELD m'a mis la main dessus, je n'ai pensé qu'à m'enfuir à nouveau, dès que possible. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que je serais reparti sitôt que ce serait possible et sans laisser de trace. Et puis entre temps on a commencé à travailler ensemble, et tu m'as invité ici, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte… Je n'étais jamais resté aussi longtemps au même endroit depuis… depuis l'accident, et ce n'est pas parce que c'était confortable et sûr, ou parce que je pouvais reprendre mes recherches même si ça a compté, c'est sûr, mais enfin… »

Cela lui avait semblé tellement évident qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'y mettre les mots. Il avait oublié que Tony et lui ne se connaissait pas tant que ça, au final. Et Tony avait ses propres problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas deviner.

C'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru de l'énoncer à voix haute.

« Je ne serais jamais resté aussi longtemps si ce n'était pas pour toi. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu. Pour toi. »

Tony était parfaitement immobile mais incroyablement tendu. Bruce le voyait serrer ses mains avec une prise qui devait être douloureuse, ses épaules étaient rigides, toute sa posture sur la défensive. Bruce se leva doucement, à tel point que Tony, toujours figé, sursauta quand le docteur arriva à sa hauteur et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Il tira gentiment pour le faire se lever et ils se retrouvèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder.

« Tu aurais le droit d'être en colère contre moi tu sais. D'être blessé. En tant qu'ami, je n'ai pas très bien agi envers toi, et je suis désolé. Et je suis là, maintenant, si tu veux bien de moi.

-Pour combien de temps ? » demanda soudainement Tony, comme si la question n'attendait qu'une occasion pour s'échapper. Il referma aussitôt la bouche, gêné. Bruce attendit qu'il croise de nouveau son regard pour répondre :

« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras bien de moi. Je ne peux pas garantir que je ne repartirais plus, mais je te promets que ce ne sera plus jamais sans un mot.

-Ça te manquerait, hein ? En fait tu ne peux pas rester en place.

-Voyager me manquerait, oui, mais pas errer sans point d'ancrage. C'est quelque chose que je te dois, tu sais. Je reviendrais toujours ici.

-Promis ?

-Promis. »

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Tony serra un peu, souriant.

« Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne pourrais jamais. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois revenu, Bruce. Tu… m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

Avec cela, l'atmosphère s'allégea enfin, redevint plus respirable. Tony s'anima de nouveau et avant que Bruce n'enregistre le changement, l'autre homme l'avait pris dans ses bras.

« Bon retour alors » dit Tony avec enthousiasme. Bruce lui rendit son étreinte et sentit enfin la tension le quitter, son esprit s'apaiser. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment tranquille, tous ces mois à se demander sans cesse s'il avait fait une erreur, s'il devait revenir, s'il le pouvait seulement, s'il serait bien accueilli. Ces doutes s'étaient effacés face à son inquiétude quand il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Tony, des semaines après les faits. Il s'était aussitôt mis en route et maintenant qu'il était là, il se demandait comment il avait pu croire que Tony le rejetterait à son retour. L'autre homme se moquerait de lui s'il lui disait que c'est ce qui l'avait empêché de revenir plus tôt. Ou il serait blessé, peut-être. Tony n'avait jamais donné la moindre indication d'une nature rancunière, mesquine.

Encore une chose pour laquelle il lui faudrait présenter des excuses.

« Merci » répondit-il sincèrement quand ils finirent par se séparer après une longue étreinte. Tony avait retrouvé son assurance. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du docteur avec une mine faussement sérieuse.

« Maintenant, raconte-moi. Où étais-tu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je t'ai fait un compte-rendu détaillé, tu me dois bien ça !

-Tu ne sais pas du tout ?

-Je ne t'ai pas cherché. Je te l'avais promis. »

Bruce eut envie de l'étreindre à nouveau. Sa liste d'excuse s'allongeait encore. Heureusement, Tony enchaina rapidement.

« Bon, je ne peux pas cacher que je suis beaucoup plus parti en voyage d'affaire en Asie et au Moyen-Orient que nécessaire. Tu sais, juste au cas où. Et je gardais un œil sur les nouvelles locales, tout ça. Mais non, aucune surveillance de ma part, parole d'honneur ! Alors, alors, dis-moi tout ! »

Ils se réinstallèrent dans leur fauteuil respectif. Il y avait encore des choses à régler, principalement le sujet original de leur dispute, mais cela pouvait attendre. Ils n'avaient pas si souvent discuté simplement, tous les deux, d'eux-mêmes et de leur vie, de ce qu'ils avaient envie que l'autre sache.

« J'ai d'abord pris l'avion pour… »

* * *

Haha, cette dernière réflexion est là pour nous (me) rappeler que tout n'est pas résolu quand même. Non non non, ils ont pas fini de souffrir. A bientôt !


	7. 2-Antithèse, 2-2-Forme, 2-2-1-Hypothèse

**Notes :** Vous pensiez qu'on allait progresser dans ce chapitre ? Eh bien non ! Après la réaction initiale de soulagement reviennent en force les doutes de nos deux abrutis. Oui parce que Bruce est revenu dans le chapitre d'avant, je précise parce que j'ai eu beaucoup moins de retour que d'habitude mais je sais pas si c'est parce que les gens l'ont pas lu ou ont juste eu la flemme.

Je m'excuse au passage du dramatique délai de mes réponses au reviews, je n'ai toujours aucune excuse.

Et au cas où vous n'aviez pas remarqué je m'éclate avec les titres de chapitre, mais j'espère que j'aurais pas encore de sous-partie à rajouter.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**2-Antithèse **

**2-2- Forme **

**2-1-1- Hypothèse**

Bruce n'était pas dans son laboratoire quand Tony revint d'une visite particulièrement frustrante au QG du SHIELD à Washington. Pour une super organisation censée protéger la paix mondiale ou quel que soit leur objectif, les ingénieurs et chercheurs de leur pôle R&amp;D laissaient tragiquement à désirer. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à réparer les différentes erreurs accumulées depuis sa dernière visite sur le projet de leurs nouveaux héliporteurs et il avait un besoin vital de retrouver une compagnie de meilleure qualité - et d'un niveau intellectuel plus appréciable.

Mais Bruce n'était pas dans son laboratoire, et quand il ne travaillait pas – ce qui arrivait donc parfois – on pouvait le plus souvent le trouver dans la bibliothèque de la tour. Située à l'étage « social », celui auquel tous les résidents avaient accès, la pièce était plus décorative qu'autre chose avant que Bruce ne s'installe dans le bâtiment. D'ailleurs elle était plus considérée comme la bibliothèque de Bruce que la bibliothèque tout court.

Cela plaisait à Tony. Tous les signes et indices que Bruce habitait durablement ici avec lui lui était précieux, une chose qu'il prenait grand soin de cacher. S'il y arrivait ou pas, c'était un mystère. Bruce était terriblement perspicace, notamment quand il s'agissait de le percer à jour, mais il faisait aussi preuve d'un tact et d'une subtilité excessive qui l'empêchait d'aborder lui-même le moindre sujet personnel sans que Tony n'en ait exprimé le désir. Tony était à la fois reconnaissant que Bruce l'épargne de la sorte, et en même temps, il y avait tant de sujet qu'il n'osait pas approcher, il aurait aimé que Bruce lui force un peu la main.

Enfin, puisque le bon docteur ne risquait pas de faire un tel faux pas, Tony avait décidé qu'il allait lui-même initier le dialogue. Si, vraiment, il allait le faire.

Le fait est qu'ils avaient eu du mal à reprendre leur relation où ils l'avaient laissé après le retour de Bruce. Celui-ci se sentait encore coupable de sa fuite, et Tony continuait à attendre que tout s'effondre à nouveau, qu'il se réveille un matin le docteur disparu, à nouveau seul. Ils ne s'étaient pas réattelés à un projet commun. Ils travaillaient chacun dans leur coin, à leurs propres recherches et expériences, et Tony allait changer cela. Il allait ouvrir le dialogue. Vraiment, il allait le faire.

Le fait que Bruce soit à la bibliothèque et pas dans son laboratoire était un signe. Tony n'aurait pas voulu le déranger en plein travail, mais là Bruce serait en train de lire ou de ne rien faire – il aurait dit « méditer », mais c'était bien la même chose.

La porte coulissa silencieusement et en effet, le docteur était installé dans son fauteuil préféré près de la fenêtre, un épais volume relié entre les mains. Il ne leva les yeux que quand Tony se racla discrètement la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Oh, Tony, bonjour.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire » enchaina immédiatement Tony. Il ne voulait pas perdre son élan. Bruce ne sembla pas surpris.

« Je... je sais déjà. Pepper m'en a parlé.

-Voilà, je voulais... quoi ? Pepper ? »

Pendant un moment ils s'échangèrent des regards confus. Tony réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce que Pepper pouvait bien à voir là-dedans ?

Bruce semblait incertain, l'air de quelqu'un qui avait laissé échapper quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

« Euh... oui ? Elle est passée en début de semaine, après ton départ pour le SHIELD. Elle m'a dit que vous, enfin... Elle... elle n'aurait pas dû ?

-Attends, que je comprenne bien... Pepper est venu te voir pour te dire que... quoi, qu'on avait rompu ? Elle est venue te l'annoncer ?

-Je suppose ? Enfin je pense qu'elle avait aussi besoin d'en parler. Elle... enfin, nous sommes... amis ? Elle et moi ? »

C'était une des grandes spécialités de Bruce, de toujours questionner ses rapports avec les gens, comme s'il avait peur d'être trop présomptueux, comme s'il n'avait passé des soirées entières à discuter avec Pepper autour d'une bouteille de vin rouge, à offrir une oreille attentive et des conseils avisés quand elle avait besoin de se plaindre de la charge de travail et des abrutis qu'elle avait à gérer - entre autre Tony, parfois. Comme si Pepper pourrait s'offusquer que Bruce les considère amis. Comme si qui que ce soit s'offusquerait d'être estimé par Bruce, un des meilleurs représentants de l'espèce humaine de toute la planète. Comme si.

« Elle... elle avait l'air de dire que... que je devrais être au courant. »

Tony avait complètement perdu le fil de ses pensées. Ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce dont il était venu parler.

« Excuse-moi mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'autre, est-ce que... est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir là-dessus plus tard ? Je sens que je vais me dégonfler sinon... »

Bruce était terriblement gêné par son interruption. Lui qui mettait un point d'honneur d'ordinaire à ne pas aborder de sujet personnel...

« Je t'écoute » offrit-il après quelques secondes de silence embarrassé.

« Voilà, c'est à propos de Veronica, en fait...

-Tu travailles toujours dessus ? »

Cette nouvelle interruption les laissa aussi perplexe l'un que l'autre. Tony parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la question, et Bruce parce qu'il ne croyait pas à la réponse. Tony soupira de frustration.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile à croire ? Bien sûr que j'ai continué sans toi. Comme si j'allais abandonner juste parce que... Pourquoi c'est si difficile à croire ? »

La discussion lui échappait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il était venu dire.

« Excuse-moi, offrit Bruce en guise d'apaisement. Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Alors il y a... Un problème ?

-Rien d'insolvable je pense mais enfin, je voulais t'en parler... Déjà je voulais te proposer de revenir travailler avec moi sur le projet, si tu veux. Ou pas bien sûr, je peux aussi finir seul, je sais que tu as tes propres recherches en cours, tu es libre. »

Tony se força à se taire pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus. Il détestait être devenu aussi incertain avec Bruce, mais il n'arrivait pas y changer quoi que ce soit. Dès qu'il lui adressait la parole ou qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, il était pris de la crainte irraisonnée qu'il allait finalement dire la chose de trop, celle qui ferait fuir une nouvelle fois son ami. C'était une crainte qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

« Bien sûr que j'aimerais retravailler avec toi, répondit Bruce. J'ai bien conscience que les choses sont un peu... tendues, depuis que je suis revenu, mais... oui, vraiment, je voudrais me joindre à toi, si ça te va.

-Attends d'abord que je t'ai parlé du dernier problème en date », tempéra Tony d'une voix mal assurée. C'était tellement ridicule. C'était Bruce. Une des personnes dont il était le plus proche en ce monde, une des plus attentionnées et sincères, une des meilleures.

Une de celle qui avait le plus d'influence sur sa vie.

Tony en avait peur.

« Je n'y ai pas pensé du tout, sur le moment. Quand j'ai finalement pris ma décision cela semblait évident et je ne me suis pas posé la question. Je ne voyais pas vraiment quel mauvais côté il pourrait bien y avoir. Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai réalisé...

-De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Tony inspira profondément et détourna le regard, cherchant ses mots. Il avait toujours trouvé le fait de ne pas pouvoir rationnaliser ses émotions comme tout le reste terriblement frustrant. A quoi bon être intelligent si ses sentiments refusaient de se plier à la logique la plus élémentaire ? A quoi bon savoir factuellement qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher et que Bruce ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas, si cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi anxieux ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Il se tapota la poitrine sans regarder Bruce.

« C'était la garantie que je serais le seul à pouvoir utiliser l'armure. Je suis désolé. »

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le supporter, si Bruce disparaissait de nouveau. Maintenant que les choses s'étaient finalement terminées avec Pepper – comme elles y étaient destinées depuis le début, un fait qui leur aurait épargné bien des peines s'ils se l'étaient avoués plus tôt – il ne pouvait pas perdre un autre point d'ancrage.

Bruce ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Euh, d'accord... Oui, c'est à prendre en compte je suppose. Mais ce n'est pas non plus... Enfin, c'est un problème ? »

Pas vraiment, non. Tony avait juste peur. C'était une autre façon de faillir à son ami.

C'était une autre raison de partir.

« Je suis désolé. Ne m'en veux pas.

-Tony, arrête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne m'as jamais dû quoi que ce soit, et certainement pas de garder l'Arc Reactor juste pour moi. Je ne comprends pas. Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pas de réponse valable. Bruce était un spécialiste du débat rationnel. Et c'était tout sauf rationnel, ce dont ils étaient en train de parler.

« Tu veux quand même revenir sur le projet ? Tu ne veux pas partir ? »

Bruce émit un petit rire.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que je vais partir au moindre de tes gestes » plaisanta-t-il. Il perdit son sourire en voyant l'expression parfaitement sérieuse de son vis-à-vis.

« C'est à propos de ça ? Non, Tony, bien sûr que non ça ne me donne pas... envie de partir ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour rester non ? Je suis sérieux, il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça.

-Pourquoi ? C'est déjà arrivé une fois » l'interrompit Tony. Bruce commençait à perdre son calme.

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas de te faute.

-Mais c'est toujours de ma faute. Tout le monde finit par partir, je commence à comprendre le schéma.

-C'est à propos de Pepper c'est ça ?

-Pepper, toi, n'importe qui, c'est pareil ! s'emporta Tony.

-Je t'ai dit que ça n'arriverait plus. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Tony prit quelques instants pour y réfléchir.

« Eh bien non, voilà. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour ne pas repartir à nouveau et me briser le cœur. Je ne faisais pas confiance à Pepper pour supporter d'être en couple avec moi, je ne fais pas confiance à Fury et au SHIELD, certainement pas à leurs agents, et pas non plus au Saint Captain. Les seules fois où j'ai accordé ma confiance à qui que ce soit, cela s'est horriblement terminé pour moi. Alors si ça ne te dérange pas je vais continuer à être méfiant envers tout le monde et à toujours supposer que les gens ont le pire en tête parce que la plupart du temps, ils se révèlent être encore pire que ça. »

Quelque part c'était un soulagement de l'avouer, autant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même. Il ne faisait confiance à personne, voilà, c'était dit.

« Il y a une section de l'atelier de mécanique dédiée à Veronica. Rejoins-moi quand tu voudras » annonça-t-il comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne venait pas d'échouer une fois de plus à communiquer de manière efficace avec un autre être humain.

Il tourna les talons sans que Bruce n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Eh oui je lance même l'arc de Captain America 2 parce que je vous l'ai dit, tout est prévu à l'avance ! Et aussi ce chapitre a en fait été coupé en deux donc encore une chapitre de plus dans le plan. Tout prévu je vous dis.

Promis dans le prochain ils redeviennent super copains.

Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt !


	8. 2-Antithèse,2-2-Forme,2-2-2-Démonstratio

**Note :** Suite et fin de cette partie ! Je publie tellement, c'est beau. Si vous me permettez j'aimerais paraphraser Fun dans une de leur chanson pour exprimer mon ressenti par rapport aux retours que j'ai sur les derniers chapitres :

AND I FEEEEL SO AAALL AAALONE, tou dou dou dou dou tou tou dou dou !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**2-Antithèse**

** 2-2-Forme**

** 2-2-2-Démonstration/Conclusion**

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était informer Bruce que sans l'Arc Reactor, il faudrait réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de gérer Veronica. Tout simplement. C'est ce qu'il avait en tête quand il était allé trouver Bruce. Il avait aussi effleuré l'idée d'aborder avec lui le sujet de la tension qui ne voulait pas s'apaiser entre eux, et de ses problèmes à considérer son retour comme définitif, mais il ne se surestimait pas trop. La situation avait dégénéré si rapidement qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le fil qu'avait suivi leur conversation.

Il n'aurait pas dû en vouloir à Bruce. Il savait depuis le début que le séjour du docteur serait surement temporaire, qu'il avait une tendance à la fuite, et qu'après tout ce qui lui était arrivé il faudrait plus que quelques mois de collaboration et d'amitié balbutiante pour changer cela.

Mais comme d'habitude, il s'était fait avoir. Il s'était pris à croire que Bruce changerait d'avis pour lui, grâce à lui. Peut-être que oui, il avait réussi à le retenir plus longtemps que n'importe qui avant lui. Mais ça n'avait rien changé au final.

C'était injuste de sa part de blâmer Bruce pour avoir brisé des attentes dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée, et auxquelles Tony n'avait aucun droit de le soumettre. Il avait espéré faire la différence, et il avait échoué. La faut était sienne.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois et je le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais les sentiments et les émotions ne se contrôlent pas comme des programmes, Tony, » déclara Rhodey à la fin de la tirade.

Tony avait passé la dernière heure à lui exposer la situation en se plaignant copieusement. Rhodey était la personne vers qui il se tournait toujours quand il avait besoin des « conseils de gens normaux », comme ils aimaient le dire. Il avait le don de lui faire sentir que ses problèmes étaient à la fois sérieux et digne d'être pris en compte, et qu'en même temps rien n'était si grave que ça, que tout finirait par s'arranger. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à le remettre à sa place quand il devenait trop mélodramatique ou s'apitoyait trop sur son sort. Rhodey lui-même ne se plaignait que rarement, à Tony en tout cas, et l'ingénieur était convaincu que c'était parce que la plus grande source de tourment dans sa vie était son amitié avec un inventeur millionnaire de génie qui conservait obstinément la maturité émotionnelle d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Il les imaginait très bien, lui et Pepper, se lamenter sur leur rôle de baby-sitter en buvant le vin de sa cave. Bruce pourrait surement se joindre au club.

« Je sais que tu adores être au centre du monde, mais tu as beau être terriblement chiant, tu n'as tout de même pas le monopole de mes frustrations.

-Je me parle à moi-même, arrête de faire des commentaires.

-Si tu ne voulais pas de mes commentaires, tu n'avais qu'à pas m'appeler.

-Je ne t'ai pas appelé, » marmonna Tony en faisant la moue.

C'était vrai. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Rhodey avait un sixième sens en ce qui concernait son ami, comme s'il détectait son humeur à distance.

Et puis, Pepper avait dû le contacter, lui aussi. A croire qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour parler de lui-même de ses problèmes à ses amis.

Une femme sage et avisée.

« Tout irait déjà mieux si tu commençais par admettre que peu importe que tu t'attendais à ta rupture avec Pepper, ça ne l'empêche pas de te faire du mal, » commenta Rhodey avec cette habitude très agaçante qu'il avait de déballer des vérités sentimentales que personne n'avait envie d'admettre comme si de rien n'était. Cela marchait très bien avec Tony, toujours pris de cours par ce genre d'attaque qui le faisait acquiescer plutôt que protester.

« Ça n'allait jamais marcher entre nous de tout façon.

-Je sais.

-On veut des choses différentes dans la vie, c'est tout. Peu importe à quel point je l'aime, je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut.

-C'est vrai. Et elle ne peut pas non plus, tu sais.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. C'est mieux comme ça, vraiment. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.

-Et elle aussi.

-On est d'accord.

-Oui.  
-Alors pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? »

Rhodey sourit d'un air désolé.

« Pas des programmes, tu te rappelles ? Peu importe que ce soit logique, que ce soit la bonne décision, que tu ne regrettes pas. Vous avez essayé, et ça n'a pas marché. Ce n'est jamais facile à digérer.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu es avec Adele depuis la nuit des temps. Je suis sûr que tu ne te rappelle même plus de ce qu'est une vraie rupture.

-Crois-moi, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie, même si on préfèrerait. »

Tony aussi s'en souvenait. S'il y a bien un domaine où Tony pouvait se vanter d'avoir plus soutenu Rhodey que l'inverse, c'était celui-là. Tony n'avais jamais eu de relation suffisamment longue et sérieuse pour avoir le cœur brisé, contrairement à son ami. Avant aujourd'hui, bien sûr.

N'avoir connu par procuration que les effets désastreux que pouvaient avoir une relation sans en expérimenter les points positifs lui-même ne l'avait pas encouragé à tenter l'expérience.

« Tu devrais parler à Pepper tu sais, continua Rhodey. Vous êtes amis depuis des années, et vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher l'un l'autre. Elle ne te blâme pas en tout cas, mais je sais que tu ne me crois pas, et ça te ferais du bien de l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Et pour Bruce, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

-La même chose Tony : parler. C'est comme ça que les adultes règlent leurs différends.

-T'es con. »

Rhodey sourit largement, et, avec des gestes calculés pour ménager son effet, il sortit dramatiquement une bouteille de scotch de derrière son dos.

« Heureusement les adultes ont aussi une autre manière de gérer leur problème.

-Tu as la clé de mon âme, Rhodey, » loua Tony en se levant pour leur ramener des verres.

Jusqu'au soir, Ils ne méritèrent pas vraiment leur titre d'« adulte ».

**.**

Bruce était horriblement nerveux. Il se rendait à l'atelier parce que c'était la seule chose à faire mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il dirait une fois face à son ami. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant fait l'autruche depuis son retour, d'avoir aussi superbement ignoré les problèmes qu'il pouvait rester entre Tony et lui. Ils étaient tous les deux très fort à ce jeu.

La porte de l'atelier était verrouillée.

« JARVIS ?

-Bonjour docteur.

-Tony est à l'intérieur.

-Oui. Il a dit de vous laisser entrer quand vous arriveriez, et de le prévenir. Cela vous va ?

-Quoi, tu ne vas pas le faire si je te dis que c'est une surprise ?

-Vous avez toujours un niveau d'accès maximum à mes protocoles, docteur, informa JARVIS avec un ton presque amusé, si c'était possible.

-Ah, eh bien... oui, peu importe. »

Bruce se fit la réflexion que Tony avait probablement demander à JARVIS d'être prévenu pour éviter d'être pris de cours, et peut-être pour se préparer un peu à leur entrevue, comme il l'avait fait lui-même. C'était idiot, mais cela le rassura un peu.

Et quand il arriva dans l'atelier, quand il vit Tony lâcher le tournevis qu'il avait à la main aussitôt qu'il l'aperçut, et trébucher en se levant, quelques balbutiements aux lèvres qu'il ne semblait pas parvenir à ordonner en phrase cohérente, Bruce sut exactement ce qu'il devait dire.

« On pourrait l'envoyer sur orbite. »

Ce n'était absolument pas ce que Tony pensait entendre.

« Quoi ?

-Tu as toujours un satellite Stark Industries non ? Tes dernières armures ont montré que le contrôle à distance et l'assemblage sur place marchait très bien. De toute façon on ne sait pas où les Avengers ou l'Autre peuvent nous embarquer, il faut que Veronica soit rapidement accessible de partout.

-Mon réseau de communication passe par ce satellite c'est vrai, ce ne serait pas difficile d'ouvrir un canal dédié à l'appel d'une armure.

-Et ça permettra de sélectionner plusieurs utilisateurs. L'armure peut être calibrée pour n'importe qui que l'on décidera. Pour les autres membres de l'équipe, s'il le faut. Au cas où ça ne pourrait pas être toi.

-Il y aura toujours au moins un d'entre nous pour intervenir en cas de besoin. Ça a l'avantage de nous laisser seul juge. S'il s'en trouve digne », gronda-t-il dans une piètre imitation de Thor qui les fit tous les deux rire avec légèreté. Bruce ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cela lui avait tellement manqué, et il avait craint qu'ils ne soient pas capables de retrouver cette relation, qu'ils aient perdu pour de bon ce qu'il y avait entre eux.  
Bientôt ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés d'avoir trop ri, soulagé plus que de raison de constater que non, tout n'était pas perdu. Quand ils retrouvèrent leur calme Bruce se rapprocha de Tony et dit d'un ton plus sérieux :

« Ça prendra tu temps, mais je ne vais nulle part, et tu finiras bien par en être convaincu. »

Tony acquiesça automatiquement, comme hypnotisé par la conviction qu'il voyait sur le visage du docteur, tout proche de lui.

« Il faudra qu'on reparle de cette histoire de test, » se sentit-il quand même obliger de rappeler, pour tester peut-être la réaction de son ami. Bruce hocha la tête, toujours souriant.

« Il y a bien un compromis à trouver. Un autre jour, d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en souriant, à prendre le temps d'apprécier la trêve, une paix bancale mais bien présente.

« Au travail alors ? » demanda finalement Tony.

Bruce acquiesça.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera débile, aussi débile que la transition précédente à peu près, featuring tous les Avengers. Quelle joie !


	9. Transition - Scandales

Note : Ils passent pas Captain America en anglais ici ! Je vais devoir aller le voir en russe... Du coup ce chapitre est pas du tout dans le ton, parce qu'il contient essentiellement notre petit groupe d'abruti en train de rire et de raconter des conneries. Le prochain chapitre est écrit et justifiera ENFIN le pairing dans le résumé. Ce sera la fin de la partie 2, et il y a des chances que je fasse une pause après ça, parce que je suis un peu prise sur un autre fandom en ce moment (ehm ehm Shadowhunters qu'est-ce que je fais de ma vie sérieux) et aussi parce que j'avoue la chute de retour sur cette fic m'en a un peu éloigné dernièrement. Mais bon, je serais de nouveau hypé après avoir vu Civil War en russe.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Transition - TONY STARK, LE SCANDALE  
**

Quand Pepper entra dans la salle à manger commune de la tour tôt le matin, elle fut surprise de voir presque tous les Avengers assemblés pour le petit-déjeuner. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent ; entres les responsabilités de chacun et leur emploi du temps erratique, ils pouvaient passer plusieurs semaines sans se croiser.

Elle salua chacun d'eux avant de brandir devant Tony la poignée de magazine qu'elle avait dans les mains avec un sourire satisfait.

« La sélection du mois ! Tu as un peu de temps ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle s'installa à côté de lui à la table sans attendre la réponse – ni elle ni lui ne résistaient à ce passe-temps. Pour preuve, Tony s'empressa de débarrasser l'espace devant eux pour qu'elle puisse étaler son butin proprement.

« Tu n'as pas encore regardé ? interrogea Tony en trépignant d'impatience.

-Non. Le suspense est total.

-Alors allons-y !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » interrompit Steve qui les observait avec curiosité. Tony et Pepper échangèrent un regard entendu. La femme répondit :

« Attendez, vous allez nous aider tiens. Prenez en un chacun et je vous explique. »

Les autres Avengers obéirent, un peu confus. Bientôt Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pepper et Tony se retrouvèrent chacun avec un magazine dans les mains.

"Ce que vous avez là fait partie de ce que la presse people fait de pire en matière de ragots de célébrités et autres indiscrétions photographiques de paparazzi, commença Pepper avec un ton théâtral. Normalement le jeu s'appelle TONY STARK, LE SCANDALE, mais je suppose que puisque que tout le monde joue et que vous êtes tous célèbres, on peut élargir les recherches.

-Le principe est simple. Le gagnant est celui qui trouve le meilleur article le concernant lui ou un des membres du groupe. Les critères sont variés : photos peu flatteuse, rumeurs absurdes ou au contraire étrangement proche de la vérité, nombre de point d'exclamation et de mot en lettre capitale...

-Prenez soin de lire les meilleurs extraits à voix haute, pour faire profiter tout le monde. »

Les deux chefs de Stark Industries semblaient s'amuser follement, les autres étaient toujours perplexes.

« C'est une idée... étrange, non ?

-Au début ce n'était qu'une formalité de comm', expliqua Pepper. Il fallait garder un œil sur ce qui se disait au cas où on était interrogé dessus par des journalistes plus tard, ou s'il y avait besoin d'intervenir en cas de réelle diffamation.

-Mais avec l'attention que j'attirais à l'époque ou Pepper est venu travailler pour moi, c'est vite devenu un sport, continua Tony, visiblement fier de lui. On a même une collection des meilleurs articles. Je vous assure que certains d'entre eux sont des chefs d'œuvre d'art moderne.

-J'imagine, rit Clint en ouvrant son propre magazine. Je suis partant. Allons-y ! »

Même encore peu convaincu, tout le monde s'exécuta. Bruce se joint au groupe, mais, faute de magazine restant, il se contenta d'écouter les morceaux choisis que ses compagnons peinaient parfois à lire tant ils riaient ou s'étranglaient d'indignation.

« Ecoutez celui-là, » interpella Natasha pour attirer l'attention. Elle se mit à lire avec un sérieux professionnel qui rendait plus difficile encore de se retenir de rire pour les autres :

« VEUVE NOIRE, LA FEMME FATALE. La SEULE femme du groupe de justicier connu sous le nom d'Avengers n'a certainement pas volé son surnom que l'on associe aux araignées qui dévorent leur mari après l'accouplement. La femme ninja ne dévore certes pas ses compagnons, mais elle ne semble pas de se priver de les abandonner sitôt leur relation consommée, d'après une source interne au groupe qui révèle qu'elle aurait été intime puis scandaleusement étrangère avec TOUS les membres de son équipe, laissant derrière elle cœurs brisés et ego meurtris. De quoi semé assurément la zizanie parmi le groupe qui devrait définitivement s'épargner les complications liées à des coéquipiers de sexe féminins_._ »

-Le féminisme a encore des beaux jours devant lui... soupira Bruce dans sa tasse de thé.

-Je proteste, déclara Clint avec une fausse indignation, comment osent-ils insinuer qu'on ne serait pas capable de se foutre sur la gueule tout seul comme des grands ? Je trouve ça très insultant.

-Oh, Pepper, celui-là est pour toi, » annonça Tony en tenant le magazine ouvert pour que tout le monde voie bien. Elle y apparaissait sur des clichés de mauvaise qualité, surement pris avec un zoom d'assez loin, marchant dans la rue probablement pendant un jour de repos, car au lieu de ses tenues de travail habituelles, elle portait de vieilles tennis, un jean délavé et un t-shirt lâche. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle n'avait pas maquillage. Elle sortait visiblement d'un café, un gobelet à emporter dans une main, un sac en papier contenant surement des pâtisseries dans l'autre. Sur la double page étaient inscrit un peu partout en grosse lettre de couleurs vivent : « CHOQUANT, ELLE SE LAISSE ALLER DEPUIS SA RUPTURE AVEC SON ANCIEN PATRON, L'APRES TONY STARK, LES RAVAGES DE LA SEPARATION, TRISTEMENT LARGUE » et ainsi de suite.

Pepper le regardait avec un air désabusé.

« J'hallucine, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait larguer ?

-Parce que moi je suis toujours impeccable quand je sors, répondit crânement Tony. Propre sur soi égal heureux, c'est bien connu, c'est la science qui le dit »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Steve qui s'était finalement pris au jeu en lisant un article « QUI SERA MISS AMERICA ? » comportant des photos de lui avec absolument toutes les femmes a qui il avait ne serait-ce qu'adressé la parole, voir même seulement croisé dans la rue ces derniers temps.

« Oh, celui-là est pour toi Tony ! s'exclama Clint avant de lire à voix haute.

« QUI EST VERONICA ? A peine sortit d'une relation soi-disant sérieuse avec sa secrétaire, le volage Tony Stark serait-il déjà passé à sa conquête suivant ? C'est ce que veulent les bruits qui court au sein de Stark Industries et de la tour des Avengers. En effet, on rapporte que depuis quelques temps – d'aucun dirait avant même la fin de sa brève amourette avec Pepper Potts – Tony Stark a commencé à passer beaucoup de temps à « travailler » avec une certaine Veronica. Ce serait donc une employée du playboy, à croire qu'il se fait une habitude de séduire ses subordonnées.

-Ils sont au courant que je suis PDG de cette entreprise ? » marmonna sombrement Pepper que la minimisation de ses accomplissements professionnels dérangeait bien plus que les allégations sur leur vie sentimentale.

« C'était une idée de génie de donner un nom de femme à ce projet, » commenta Tony en riant. Bruce approuva avec un sourire amusé.

« En parlant de femme, reprit Clint, écoute un peu le dossier suivant. « TONY STARK, LE PASSE SCANDALEUX. Après des années de silence douloureux, un homme revient finalement sur une expérience qui vous apprendra de choquantes vérités sur le millionnaire de l'armement. L'homme en question s'appelle Edward Bernet, et...

-Qu'est-ce que ce gros con de Bernet a à me reprocher ? s'exclama soudain Tony. De nous deux celui qui avait de quoi remplir une interdiction d'approcher, c'est bien moi...

-...et il aurait été victime selon ses dires des techniques plutôt douteuses de l'industriel pour assurer le recrutement des plus brillants esprits dans son entreprise.

-Technique dont il n'aurait eu aucune raison d'être la cible.

-Citation directe : « C'est peut-être naïf de ma part, mais je croyais qu'il était question d'attraction mutuelle quand nous nous sommes... fréquentés. En réalité ce n'était qu'un moyen pour Stark de me convaincre de venir travailler pour lui. A l'époque j'hésitais entre plusieurs offres d'entreprise très prestigieuse. »

-De quoi ? s'offusqua Tony. Mais ça va pas de raconter des trucs pareils ! »

Son expression dégoutée jeta un froid.

« Ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'on t'accuse d'avoir des relations avec des hommes, si ? remarqua Natasha sans humour.

-On s'en fout de ça ! C'est LUI qui m'a harcelé comme un démarcheur d'aspirateur pour que je lui laisse une chance de « prouver son talent » au lit ! Et quand enfin on a passé la nuit ensemble – erreur de jugement, j'étais complètement saoul – voilà qu'il se met à essayer de me faire chanter ! Comme quoi il allait "révéler au monde notre relation si je ne l'engageait pas ! Ce type était vraiment un abruti fini. C'était en quoi, 2006 ? Je suis presque sûr que la première fois que je suis apparu en compagnie d'un homme dans un de ces torchons, je n'avais même pas vingt ans.

-D'ailleurs statistiquement on a plus d'article de toi avec des hommes que des femmes, même si il y a eu a aussi plus qui sont faux... commenta Pepper d'un air pensif.

-Je suppose qu'on peut lui accorder un point pour son manque d'intérêt pour la presse people, » grommela sombrement Tony.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils remarquèrent tous deux que le reste de la tablée les fixaient d'un air perplexe, silencieux. Ils comprirent vite ce qui avait causé de malaise car Tony échappa un rire qui ne sonnait pas tout à fait aussi juste que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Et je suppose que ce n'est pas votre truc non plus... dit-il faiblement, soudain mal à l'aise.

-C'est un passe-temps plutôt étrange, offrit Natasha.

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est surprenant, enfin, vous me connaissez non ?

-Alors là, je ne suis pas surprise. Je connais toute l'histoire de ta vie je te rappelle. »

D'ordinaire Tony la laissait plaisanter là-dessus, et sur la fouille extensive de son passé qu'elle avait mené quand elle était sous un faux prétexte à son service, mais au vu de la situation, la pique passa mal.

« Je ne connaissais que ta réputation de womanizer, c'est tout, dit Clint d'un ton désintéressé, comme si le sujet l'indifférait.

-Eh bien je vous ferais remarquer que ma relation la plus longue, à part Pepper, était avec un homme, répondit Tony avec pétulance. Bon, la plus courte aussi, mais enfin...

-HAHA ! J'ai trouvé le meilleur ! » cria brusquement Clint en faisant sursauter la moitié de la table.

« TONY STARK CHOISIRA-T-IL LE CORPS OU L'ESPRIT ? C'est un article débattant de la probabilité d'Iron Man de se taper Captain America ou « le chercheur de génie et actuel invité du millionnaire, Bruce Banner. » »

Un concert de « QUOI » éclata dans la pièce tandis que Clint se tordait de rire sur l'article, très long et très détaillé, qui analysait les arguments pour et contre les deux hypothèses.

« Mais enfin est-ce que le gens ne peuvent pas juste être ami ? » se plaint Steve, mortifié – il y avait dans les « contres » une relation soupçonnée entre lui et la veuve noire.

« Choqué, Monsieur Muscle ? se moqua Tony avec peut-être plus de venin que nécessaire.

-J'ai fait l'armée je te rappelle, rétorqua Steve en croisant les bras.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais j'étais venu à l'origine chercher Natasha, dit soudain Bruce suffisamment fort pour couvrir la conversation désordonnée de la table. Si tu as le temps ? demanda-t-il a la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en se levant.

-Il ne faut pas être gêné comme ça, doc ! » taquina Clint. Bruce lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Tout le monde le fixa avec surprise. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, soudain gêné

« Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, tenta-t-il maladroitement. Honnêtement, si le pire bruit courant sur mon compte est d'être un intérêt amoureux potentiel pour Tony, je m'estime heureux. »

Et sur cet aveu plutôt étrange, il s'enfuit rapidement de la pièce, Natasha sur les talons. Le reste du groupe se dispersa peu de temps après, sauf Tony, à qui il fallut plus de temps pour s'en remettre.

« Ça ne me dérange pas non plus tu sais » lâcha-t-il aussitôt qu'il retrouva le docteur, plus tard dans la journée.

« De quoi ?

-Qu'on pense que tu me plais. Ou même qu'on croit qu'on est ensemble. Ça ne me dérange pas. Vraiment pas. Du tout. »

Est-ce qu'il rougissait ? Il était presque sûr qu'il rougissait. Bruce lui sourit.

« D'accord.

-D'accord. »

Ils n'en reparlèrent plus, mais ils n'oublièrent pas non plus.

Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Cela devint une sorte de rituel.

* * *

C'était tellement con. Merci d'avoir lu !


	10. 3-Synthèse, 3-1-Fond

**Note :** Re ! Voilà (enfin) la fin de la partie 2. Comme toujours cette fic m'a complètement échappé. Genre je devais avoir prévu trois chapitres à la base, la blague. Comme je le disais au chapitre précédent je vais faire une pause après celui là (une pause plus longue que d'habitude oui). Déjà parce que j'ai pas commencé à écrire la suite, ensuite parce que j'ai pas pu voir Cap 3 au ciné et j'ai le seum, ensuite parce que y'a plus grand monde qui commente et j'ai le seum aussi, et ensuite parce que je suis trop occupé à écrire des UA Shadowhunters (oui oui). En fait je sais pas trop, suffirait que je retomber dedans, ça viendra. Pile quand les choses devenaient intéressantes, ah la la...

ENFIN ON SE ROMANCE UN PEU DANS CETTE FIC ! Je commençais à désespérer...

Haha, je viens de relire mon plan... je croyais que ce chapitre concluait la deuxième partie mais en fait il ouvre la troisième. Hem hem. Bon, faites comme si vous aviez rien vu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**3 - Synthèse  
**

**3- 1. Fond**

Il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus.

C'était terriblement freudien de le dire, mais pour Tony Pepper était plus comme sa mère. Ou disons pour être peut-être moins glauque (quoique) sa grande sœur. Enfin, une figure maternelle disons, protectrice, nourricière. Que ce soit pour blaguer ou pendant une dispute, elle avait souvent fait remarquer qu'elle agissait plus comme sa nourrice que sa compagne, et elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait trop compté sur elle pour gérer les aspects de sa vie dont il ne voulait pas se préoccuper lui-même. Ils en avaient longuement parlé depuis leur rupture, et le fait de revenir avec honnêteté sur leur relation avait été thérapeutique et d'une grande aide, pour tous les deux. Tony s'était reposé de tout son poids sur elle sans voir à quel point cela était à sens unique, comme il l'avait épuisé sans rien lui donner en retour. Pepper y avait sa responsabilité dans le sens où elle avait apprécié à quel point il avait besoin d'elle, tout en supportant de moins en moins de n'avoir pas elle-même de soutien dans leur relation. Il l'aimait, c'était sûr, et elle l'aimait aussi, mais ils étaient trop différents pour qu'il y ait un équilibre entre eux. Et sans cette ambiguïté entre amant, ami et autorité parentale, ils étaient libres de se remettre en place quand les choses n'allaient pas.

Rhodey était son frère, aucun doute là-dessus. C'était le genre de relation dont il ne serait jamais possible de se débarrasser, quelque que soit la distance, les blessures, les erreurs. Ils s'en étaient fait voir mais Tony n'était plus dans l'optique qu'il avait eu à une époque, de pousser et tirer pour voir si leur lien était vraiment si solide, s'il résisterait à tout ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Rhodey avait vu clair dans ce petit jeu comme dans tous les autres. Il avait tout simplement refusé d'y jouer. Cela les avait surement sauvés, même si tout n'avait pas toujours été au beau fixe entre eux pour autant par la suite. Il aimait à penser qu'il aidait presque autant Rhodey que l'inverse, qu'il n'était pas en reste dans leur amitié. Ils avaient tous les deux eut leur lot de problème et ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre pour les surmonter. Rhodey était celui qui serait toujours là.

Mais Bruce, ah Bruce... avec Bruce il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La question du docteur de tira de sa rêverie. Il revint à l'atelier, où il était en train de relire des pages interminables de code pour déterminer l'erreur de donnée qui faussait les paramètres automatiques de Veronica en mode combat.

« A toi » répondit-il simplement.

Bruce sourit légèrement. Un changement s'était définitivement opéré ces derniers temps entre eux. Tony avait l'inexplicable envie d'être parfaitement honnête avec tout ce qui lui traversait la tête concernant le docteur - que des choses agréables - et, étonnamment, Bruce semblait en être flatté, peut-être même appréciatif.

« En bien, j'espère. »

Plus surprenant encore, de plus en plus, il y répondait.

« Toujours. »

Ils se sourirent quelques instants avant de se reconcentrer sur leur travail.

Il y avait peut-être vraiment quelque chose de plus.

Bruce était son égal, pour tout ce qui importait. Il avait ses propres problèmes et ses démons, ne jugeaient pas les siens. Il avait ses propres projets et opinion, il avait son intellect qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Tony, et n'était-ce pas la plus géniale de toutes les qualités ? Mais il y avait plus que ça. Il avait rencontré Tony après, après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, respectivement, après leurs propres épreuves et obstacles, leurs batailles et leur prise de conscience. Et c'est cette version de Bruce qui était devenu ami avec cette version de Tony, même en sachant tout ce qui avait précédé, même en sachant qu'il y avait bien des choses qu'ils ignoraient encore. Dans leur histoire, au final, dans cet atelier à trois heures du matin avec un CD d'Iron Maiden en fond mais tourné à un volume acceptable, c'était juste Bruce et Tony. Ni Iron Man ni Hulk, ni Stark ni Banner, ni le marchand de mort ni le monstre, mais Bruce et Tony.

Et Bruce était extraordinaire. Et Tony l'adorait.

Et il y avait quelque chose de plus.

.

Bruce n'avait pas connu cela depuis des années. D'ailleurs ça ne lui était vraiment arrivé qu'une seule fois, avec Betty, dans une autre vie lui semblait-il. Quand il s'en était rendu compte, il était persuadé qu'il y mettrait aussitôt un frein. Qu'il aurait envie de fuir, qu'il le combattrait. Mais non. Il n'en avait pas envie, pas plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu quand il s'était laissé tomber amoureux de Betty.

Aussi extraordinaire que cela puisse paraitre, et il avait encore du mal à y croire mais il ne pouvait pas le nier, il n'avait pas peur.

Enfin, il avait peur de perdre le contrôle et de blesser les gens autour de lui. Il avait peur de transmettre sa malédiction, qu'on l'exploite à des fins militaires, qu'on l'arrache à la vie qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à reconstruire ici, ou pire, qu'on l'en chasse.

Mais il n'avait pas peur de Tony.

« Tu sais, je ne pensais jamais retrouver un endroit où je me sentirais vraiment en sécurité, » lâcha subitement Bruce au milieu de leur commande habituelle à l'indien. La confession le fit sourire dans son container de curry, et quand il releva la tête, Tony le regardait avec une sorte de surprise émerveillée, la fourchette figé à mi-distance de sa bouche.

« Merci » ajouta Bruce et il découvrit seulement à cet instant à quel point il le pensait. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire comprendre à Tony à quel point il lui était reconnaissant, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'essayer. Il s'attendait à ce que Tony réplique avec une plaisanterie qui atténuerait le sérieux de l'instant, comme il le faisait toujours, mais avant d'avoir émis un son, l'homme sembla se raviser. Il ferma la bouche, un sourire impossiblement tendre aux lèvres, et finit par répondre un simple « De rien », sans le quitter du regard. Regarder Tony dans les yeux, lui sourire et le voir sourire en retour, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi apaisant.

.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire » osa finalement Bruce au bout de plusieurs minutes de débat interne. Tony releva le nez de son ouvrage - il semblait déterminé à fixer un moteur de missile à un skateboard, pour une quelconque raison. Il allait faire un commentaire déplacé sur le genre de « proposition » que Bruce pouvait lui faire mais se ravisa en voyant la mine sérieuse et légèrement anxieuse de son ami.

« Vas-y » dit-il avec une expression neutre, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Bruce hésita encore avant de se lancer.

« Laisse-moi finir avant de dire quoique ce soit, d'accord ? C'est à propos des tests réels. »

Il avait bien fait de demander à ne pas être interrompu, car Tony se retint de ne pas protester tout de suite.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je comprends ton point de vue comme je sais que je ne peux pas laisser tomber l'idée. C'est trop important pour moi. Mais je pense que... tu sais que j'ai beaucoup travaillé avec Natasha et... et l'Autre. Et je pense sincèrement que je peux... que je peux lui expliquer. Lui faire comprendre. Tu avais raison à l'époque en disant qu'il te verrait certainement comme une menace, mais la situation a changé. J'ai changé aussi. Ce ne sont pas des progrès extraordinaire mais je... nous te faisons confiance. Ça se passera très bien. »

Tony ne protesta pas aussitôt qu'il eut fini, ce qu'il compta comme une victoire.

L'ingénieur plonger dans ses réflexions considéra attentivement ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

« Tu détestes te transformer, encore moins quand ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire, souligna-t-il.

-C'est vrai, mais je pense que ça l'est. De toute façon, c'est comme ça. En attendant de trouver... quelque chose, il faut bien faire avec.

-Natasha fait vraiment des miracles pour réussir à te faire penser ça. »

Bruce nota, amusé, un certain agacement dans le ton de son ami.

« Tu n'y es pas étranger non plus, tu sais. »

Tony soupira, vaincu.

« D'accord.

-D'accord ?

-Ça ne me plait toujours pas. Mais si tu dis que... Enfin, je te crois.

-Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour... Tu as le droit de refuser. Je ne vais pas... je comprendrais, cette fois.

-Non non, tu l'as dit, il faut bien trouver un compromis. Ça ne me plait pas mais la décision t'appartient. »

Touché, Bruce se rapprocha de l'ingénieur jusqu'à se tenir tout proche.

« Merci, Tony » dit-il tout bas, comme si c'était un secret que personne d'autre ne devait entendre. Il le disait souvent ces derniers temps, et à chaque fois il avait l'impression que ce simple mot portait bien plus que ce qu'il ne le laissait entendre. A chaque fois qu'il le remerciait pour quelque chose en particulier, il le remerciait en même temps pour tout le reste, pour une liste grandissante de ce que Tony avait fait de bien à sa vie.

« Tout ce que tu veux, » répondit Tony, et tout deux avait conscience que ce n'était pas une simple formule. Ils se rapprochèrent encore.

« On a du boulot alors » dit faiblement Tony, comme si il avait voulu dire complètement autre chose. Le moment était passé. Ils remirent un peu de distance entre eux, un peu gêné.

« Du boulot. Oui » répéta Bruce d'un ton absent.

« Jarvis, quand est-ce qu'on pourra jouer avec une version fonctionnelle de Veronica ? » interrogea Tony à l'IA qui s'était fait particulièrement oublié ces dernières minutes.

« Je pourrais lancer la production aussitôt que vous aurez validé les dernières modifications, répondit l'IA.

« Fais voir ça. »

Ils ne relevèrent pas le nez de leur calculs avant de nombreuses heures, à part pour voler quelques coup d'œil à la dérobée quand l'autre ne regardait pas.

.

Tony avait pris soin de renforcer la quasi-totalité de la tour des Avengers quand elle avait dû être reconstruite après l'attaque de New York. Entre les aliens et les dégâts dont était capable les membres de l'équipe, accidentellement ou pas, il ne pouvait pas être trop prudent.

Néanmoins, l'étage entier qui séparait les niveaux R&amp;D de ceux d'habitation n'avait été conçu qu'avec Bruce en tête. Il n'était accessible que par un nombre très limité de gens et seulement en cas de nécessité. Il n'avait pas de fenêtres, pas de cloison intérieur, il pouvait absorber la force d'une explosion de bonne taille.

Ils le mirent rudement à l'épreuve en y testant Veronica.

Bien sûr, l'opération étant le succès que Bruce avait prédit, Hulk n'était pas dans une rage meurtrière et il ne tenta pas de tester plus que de raison la résistance des parois qui l'entourait. Ses efforts se concentrèrent sur Tony, presque comme pour un jeu. Une chose est sure, Hulk passa un bien meilleur moment que l'ingénieur.

Quand Bruce revint à lui, il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment ni pourquoi, pourtant il n'eut pas envie de bouger, ni même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait la conviction d'être parfaitement en sécurité, de n'avoir nul besoin de se lever. Quand il se décida finalement à voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il était allongé sur le côté, la tête posée sur les jambes de Tony assis contre le mur de l'étage, le visage pressé contre son abdomen. Tony avait une tablette ouverte sur un article de journal dans une main. L'autre passait distraitement dans les cheveux du docteur. Il se désintéressa de son écran le sentant se réveiller.

« Bon retour parmi nous, dit-il avec un sourire. J'ai pris la liberté de te mettre au moins un pantalon. En tout bien tout honneur. »

Bruce cligna des yeux pour chasser sa confusion et se redressa lentement, presque à regret, pour se retrouver dans la même position que Tony, pressé contre son épaule. Effectivement, il portait un jogging lâche qu'il mettait d'ordinaire pour méditer et quand il n'avait vraiment pas envie de prendre la peine de s'habiller. Il était torse-nu. Un sweatshirt qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Tony couvrait ses épaules. Il le rajusta en se redressant.

« Ça va ? » demanda Tony en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

« Et toi ? » contra Bruce au lieu de répondre. Il ne savait jamais dire comment il se sentait en revenant à lui. Ce n'était pas facile à expliquer, et encore moins à comprendre pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais connu une telle expérience. Pour tout le monde en fait.

« Pas mal secouer, je dois dire, tout cette violence vraiment ce n'est pas pour moi, » plaisanta Tony, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus sérieux : « tout s'est bien passé. Jarvis a enregistré toutes les données, mais cela peut attendre. Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas te réveiller seul, et je t'avoue que je suis lessivé.

-Mais tu vas bien, » redemande Bruce. Il avait besoin de la confirmation. A cet instant, rien d'autre ne l'intéressait.

« Oui.

-Bien. C'est bien. »

Une nouvelle fois ils étaient tout proche, incapable de se quitter du regarde, et Bruce se trouva débordé d'émotion mal contenue. Il avait suivi le mouvement comme il avait pu depuis qu'on l'avait forcé à retourner prendre part à la marche du monde, et de manière tout à fait extraordinaire et inattendue, cela l'avait mener là, à cet instant, avec cet homme, contenté et en paix, pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

« Tony... »

Il avait trop de chose à dire et aucun mot ne lui venait. Il pensait s'être résigné, quelque part en cours de route, à ne jamais pouvoir retrouver ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de ce qu'il avait perdu, à ne plus jamais rien avoir de bon. Et ils étaient tellement abîmés tous les deux, tellement blessés et craintifs, persuadé que le bien n'arrivait qu'aux autres.

Et pourtant.

Le regard de Tony passait rapidement de ses yeux à ses lèvres et Bruce décida de ne rien dire. A la place, il couvrit la distance qui les séparait encore et qui était devenu la chose la plus insupportable qui soit, et quand ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois, il eut l'impression que c'était un long soupir de soulagement qu'ils laissaient enfin échapper. Assis par terre contre un mur, les yeux fermés et les lèvres jointes, Tony portant une main à son cou et Bruce tirant sur son t-shirt pour se rapprocher encore, l'univers leur accordait enfin un peu de répit.

Tony sourit dans leur baiser. Il avait surement envie de dire quelque chose, comme toujours, mais semblait avoir plus envie encore de ne jamais s'arrêter d'embrasser le docteur.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pour quelques instants encore, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux, et tout était pour le mieux.

* * *

Eh bah ça vous aura pris le temps les gars... Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !


End file.
